Smurfs Forever Sidestories: 100 Scenes Challenge
by Zikore
Summary: Tales of the OC smurfy kind (with a few canon characters). Set in my Smurfs Forever universe. I'll be posting these at random until I get all 100 done. Then they'll be reordered chronologically.
1. 5, 92, 22, 86, and 6

**100 Scenes (My first five)**

 **5) Seeking Solace**

Wonderer heard the sobbing before she knocked on the door. Oh, her poor daughter. The smurfette's heart ached.

She knocked. "Sorceress?"

There was a scuffling sound, then footsteps heading towards the door. The redheaded smurfette opened the door, the area around her eyes tinged violet from crying. She was only barely an adult and it struck Wonderer that such a young smurf shouldn't know such heartbreak.

"Oh Mama!" The young smurfette cried, throwing herself into a hug with her mother. "Imps are horrible, horrible creatures! The unsmurfiest! Why did he?" She trailed off into more sobs.

"Oh child." Wonderer hugged her daughter, trying to calm down the mage apprentice.

The source of the problem was Patoh. An Imp that was a fellow apprentice with Sorceress working under Olawein the Elf's tutelage. The pair had seemed inseparable, the imp had sworn they'd be married someday. But something had ultimately changed the male fey. He'd grown distant and now he'd declared his apprenticeship over, leaving on a journey to 'discover his true destiny'.

And ultimately breaking Sorceress's heart.

The magic using smurfette finally finished her cry, pulling back. The older female knew she wasn't done crying yet, that would likely take time.

"I'm so sorry, Sorceress." The pink clad female started. "I know you're smurfing right now. But it will smurf better with time." It worried her. Had the young female given her heart to the imp truly? If she had... There would be a hole in her heart that would never be filled. It was why she'd cautioned her daughter in the first place.

Cookie knocked on the doorframe then and the other two females turned to look. The plump smurfette held up a tray of fresh baked cookies, the very recipe that gave her her name. "I smurfed that it might be some time for some comfort food."

The trio sat and ate, talking about nicer things. The topic shifted to Wonderer's planned trip to search for her husband and son.

"They are likely still smurfing on the continent, unless the bug has smurfed Adventurer to head off again." She told her daughters. "But they would have smurfed us here if they'd headed off in search for us." After all, she hadn't moved around in a little over a century. The short trips here and there nearby had long lost their appeal. She had to follow her heart, which meant living up to her name.

"Maybe somesmurf should stay here, in case they do come looking." Sorceress said, picking at a loose thread on her bedspread. What if he came back and she wasn't there?

"If you smurf here, I'll stay with you." Cookie offered, looking apologetically at her mother. Truth be told, the plump female wasn't keen on going on adventures.

"I undersmurf. Not all smurfs like to travel." The older female sighed. It wouldn't be the first time she adventured on her own. But she could see it, her daughter was seeking solace where she could. If staying here soothed Sorceress's heart, who was she to try and change that?

A month later, the oldest of the trio hugged her daughters and promised she wouldn't be gone more than a decade. Both cook and mage bid their mother safe travels.

Sorceress's hand sought out her twin's, the two giving each other silent comfort.

 **00000**

 **92) All that I have**

Sorceress looked in awe at the little smurfling squirming in the basket. It was the third delivery in a year and a half. Where were these babies coming from? The stork had already flown off, the same stork that had delivered the other two. Gently, she picked the child up and carried the smurfling inside.

"My stars! Another one, Sorceress?" Cookie asked from where she was changing the eldest. It was almost time for Careful's first word ceremony. On the floor, Violet dragged her favorite rolling pin as she crawled toward the cauldron... again.

"If we can catch that stork, maybe we can smurf it to take us to where these little ones are coming from." Sorceress Smurfette, who'd recently adopted the name Mama, speculated as she turned Violet around with her foot. Her cauldron really didn't need another dent.

That fall, near the equinox, they received another child. Cookie chased after the stork, but the bird didn't respond.

"Baby!" Careful shouted gleefully, disturbing Hummer from her nap. The six month old took a deep breath and let her annoyance be known with a loud cry.

"Too loud!" Careful covered her ears, moving her glasses askew.

In response, the new child started to cry as well, up until Mama stuck a pacifier in Hummer's mouth. The little smurfette began her usual humming and drifted off to sleep. She shushed the newest little one, warming a bottle of milk for the child.

Where was Violet? The adult looked around for the rough and tumble smurfling. It was almost time for her first word ceremony. The redhead finally spotted the child, asleep with her tail stuck in the air and using her stuffed rabbit as a pillow. She could sleep through cannonfire, that one.

The parade of children didn't stop. The twins never knew when another baby would arrive, but they got about two a year. It pushed the two smurfettes to their limit. It was one night, when they'd received their forty sixth smurfling that they managed to give the elusive stork a note to take to whoever was sending the children.

Cookie sat down, rocking their newest child. She peeked in the diaper. "I'm glad we smurfed something about them being all girls in that letter. We've got another Smurfette."

Mama sighed. "What are they smurfing? There has to be a reason we're being smurfed with nothing but little smurfettes. It doesn't smurf any sense though."

Cookie shifted a bit in the rocking chair. "Would it have something to smurf with our land becoming cursed like mother smurfed us?"

"It's possible there's a connection, but I have no smurf of what that connection might be." The mage rubbed her forehead. She stared at the little smurfling, sound asleep.

"We should smurf back to bed. This one will be up and smurfing for food sooner than we think." The cook stood carefully and checked the secondary bassinet. There was one already occupied by a smurfling they'd taken to calling Butterfly for her smurfling name. They were quickly running out of smurfling names and having to come up with different terms. Perhaps colors next... Or flowers.

"Careful says she already smurfs what she wants her adult name to be." Mama commented as she rose from the chair she was sitting in. "I guessed Helpful, but she smurfed that it was something she wanted to do, not something she was."

"Perceptive. I smurf you, she's so bright. She could smurf anything and be good at it."

When the stork returned again, this time in winter. In addition to a baby in the basket, there was also a letter.

 _To Sorceress and Cookie,_

 _We are unsure if we are allowed to divulge any details about smurfling delivery. The matter will have to await perusal by management. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause._

Cookie breathed out heavily through her nose. "Well that's a fine unsmurfy mess." She watched Careful and Violet lead the little ones old enough to walk in a game.

Mama rocked the newest baby. They had 47 female smurflings of stair-stepped ages. So many that Mama had struggled creating potions in exchange for a few of the local Goblins making some larger buildings. Cookie loved the kitchen and dining hall, but both were thankful for the bunkhouse. Now all but the very youngest of the smurflings could sleep in another building. She was glad the fourth oldest was so interested in fixing things. Patch was her current smurfling name, though like Careful, the little redhead had announced she knew what she wanted her adult name to be.

"We'll have to keep smurfing them, they can't put off our questions forever." The elder said as she looked down at the little child. "All we can smurf is to keep taking care of these little ones."

Through the next 27 years, she and her sister managed to send off over two dozen more letters. The answer was always the same. Apparently whomever or whatever managed baby smurf deliveries had taken a very extended vacation. Both the stork and the letter writer refused to allow them to see where it was the smurflings came from. It became easier on Mama and Cookie as the first of the smurflings aged enough to help more. It was all the two could do though, to give all they had.

The first year without a stork visit had the whole village wondering. Were any more babies coming? It seemed less likely the next year. By the tenth year, the oldest of the smurflings had given up watching the skies for a stork.

As the years marched on, even the elder twins forgot to watch the skies.

 **00000**

 **22) Mother Nature**

"Alright my little smurfs, settle down. Settle down." The group of children ranged in ages from 5 to 58, who were sitting together. Little Happy squirmed excitedly on Careful's lap, smiling wide.

"Tulip, are you smurfing your sister again? Come over here and smurf, Pansy." Mama looked around at the other smurflings as the black haired child moved away from her older sister.

"Now. Tonight's smurftime story is one a few of you smurf well. It was smurfed to me by my mother." There was a ripple of excitement among the gathered smurflings that quickly died down. It was probably because the story was also about her parents and smurfs in general.

(Translated to Human english)

 _Once upon a time, smurfs lived in a magical land, much like the kingdoms of the faeries have their own lands. It was a beautiful place with beautiful circular buildings, spiraling towers, and sprawling gardens. The brave and adventurous few would leave the land, to travel into the human world and see the other races of fey, the strange humans, or the monsters of the realm._

 _Mysteriously, a great cataclysm befell Smurfland, turning the once happy home of our people into what my parents call the Cursed Land. The only surviving smurfs that Wonderer and Adventurer knew were each other, having met shortly before they discovered the ruined entrance to the land of their birth._

 _They traveled, trying to find out what had happened to their homeland. The local fey had no idea, even the more dangerous sort. The humans nearby knew nothing of smurfs, though they started to note in their history books that our kind were extinct. Wonderer was saved many times by Adventurer and she returned the favor just as much. Along the way, they fell in love._

Mama had to pause then, for the older and more romantically bent smurfettes let out a chorus of girlish 'Aww's.

 _They happened upon a spirit who resided near a river. The ghost was helpful, though feared by the humans that lived nearby. My parents became friends with Reese, the spirit, and stayed with him for a while, around a century. He even officiated their lifemate ceremony. Reese discovered from other spirits that there was one kind of being that may be able to help the smurfs, or at least may know of how their homeland was destroyed._

 _He told the two smurfs what he knew of the Immortals. Humans call them many things, like gods, angels, demons, or wrongly call them fey or spirits. Immortals are the living forces of the world. The strong winds, the rain, the waves on the ocean, the forest, the moon, nature, time, or even the earth itself. They cannot die, only change with time. If any creature knew what happened to the smurfs, it would be one of them._

 _Both smurfs followed their hearts, which always led them to traveling and adventure. They bid farewell to their ghost friend, setting out once again on their journey. This time, they sought out information about immortals. By chance, one day they stumbled upon the force of nature, a powerful immortal._

 _She was dressed as a matronly human, her dress pink and hair pulled back into a bun. She was as surprised to meet two smurfs as they were to meet her! She called herself Mother Nature, but sadly she knew nothing of what happened to the smurf's homeland. She had recently changed and with that change her previous memories were gone. She agreed to help look for other immortals, but her duties allowed her very little free time._

 _During their first meeting, Mother Nature congratulated Wonderer, telling her she was with child. The couple settled there, getting ready to raise their firstborn smurfling. They met many creatures, some more unique than others, then the day came when their son was born. In smurf tradition, they gave him a smurfling name, Sonny. They lived in peace and when their boy was nearing fifty, my mother found out she was with child again._

 _Soon after, a strange bird made of shadow appeared. It snatched up Wonderer and flew away. Adventurer gave chase, but the bird creature was far too swift. It eventually flew out to sea, and there it seemed to dissolve and she fell into the ocean.. After days of floating adrift on a clump of seaweed, she happened upon a human ship and managed to climb aboard. The ship landed at a port far away from the home she'd made with her husband and son. The dehydration and stress of the ordeal caused her to become very ill. Luck was still with her, as the Brownies of the shipyard found her and took her to a healer Pixie named Harlan._

 _She recovered slowly, but by the time she was well enough to travel, Wonderer was too far along to do so alone. She made the decision to stay until she'd had her second child. To her surprise and Harlan's, she had twin girls. My mother always meant to make the journey back, but little things would stop her. An illness, bad weather, an emergency. She always spoke of wanting to go and find Adventurer and Sonny, but it wasn't until Auntie and I were adults that she finally found luck for her journey on her side._

"Mama..." A very pretty little blonde smurfling began. "What smurfened to Wonderer?"

The adult smurfette smiled, hiding her worry. "That will be her tale to smurf when she returns to us, Marigold. She was supposed to smurf on her journey only for a few decades at most. I'm sure that whatever has smurfened to her to keep her away for this long, it must be quite an adventure."

Then came the usual flood of questions from smurflings either curious or trying to stay up just a little longer.

"Have you ever smurfed an Immortal?" That was Lilly, blond and short haired. She bounced where she sat.

"Were we born too?" Rose asked, fussing with her bushy ponytail of red hair.

"No we smurfed by stork, silly." Marigold answered with a superior air.

"That doesn't mean we weren't smurfed by other smurfs!" Pansy shouted from her place near Mama.

"What other creatures did Wonderer and Adventurer smurf?" Buggy asked, her twin hiding a bit behind her.

"Were they scary?" Thorn asked excitedly. "Did they have big teeth and smurf 'RAAWRR'!" She made a face and lunged at the twins.

"EEE! Don't smurf that, Thorn!" Blossom squealed from behind her sister.

Mama answered as best she could, before she finally judged that it was far too late to continue. She held up her hands, letting the crowd slowly quiet down.

"Now, my little smurfs, it's time for all good little smurflings to smurf to bed." She eyed one child in particular. "That smurfs you too, Tulip." The troublemaker huffed and crossed her arms. Slowly the children got into bed, prompting a lengthy tuck-in session from their adopted mother.

Finally the group settled down, blowing out candles. The enchanted stars glowed faintly on the ceiling as the elder left the bunkhouse. Leaning against the door, she looked up at the purple sky, stars just starting to twinkle.

"Mama, where are you?" She asked. She didn't expect an answer.

Somewhere in her heart though, she knew her mother was still alive.

 **00000**

 **86) Seeing Red**

Violet was one of the oldest smurfettes delivered by stork. In fact, only Savvy was older. She was the oldest of the stork delivered females to still go by her smurfling name.

Red mixed with blue made her eyes appear purple which was why she'd been called Violet for her smurfling name. It worked well to describe her... the problem was she just wasn't sure if it was what she wanted as an adult name. To compound that issue, she wasn't even sure what her calling was.

She liked to help out and didn't mind doing the heavier jobs, like helping Trinket with metalwork. But none of the various jobs she helped with called to her.

Violet was currently helping Carver and Engineer work on another house. Dreary had chosen her name and wanted to move out of the smurfling bunk house. The conflicted brunette lifted some boards up to Carver, still musing over her predicament.

"Woah, Vi, smurf's up!" Came the carpenter's call and the smurfette on the ground barely avoided the falling board.

"You ok?" Engie asked, peering over the edge of the roof.

"Yeah." The purple eyed smurfette assured loudly.

"We're almost done, just a few more and then we can smurf it up with the enchanted stucco." Carver called down.

"Let's smurf this and head to lunch, I'm getting hungry." Violet called back, holding up another board. The work went quickly and the second oldest smurfette started pondering again.

So many possibilities stared her in the face as she headed to lunch. Her sisters, Engineer and Carver, chatting loudly ahead of her. Engie was a builder, through and through. Practical and down to earth, she fixed their homes and was an integral part of every building project in the village.

Carver was a carpenter, but preferred the artistic side of her craft. Most woodwork that the smurfette did was decorated in some way if eyes were to view it. Even the support beams of a house had patterns or reliefs that appealed to the inhabitant or represented them in some way.

Violet sat down and looked at the food. One thing she definitely couldn't do was cook. She smiled. While Chef ruled the kitchen, it was in the strong smurfette's opinion that Edibelle had a much more clever name.

Violet chewed mechanically. She was strong. The strongest in the village. But amongst a sea of smurfettes who worked together and thought of ways around lifting, it didn't amount to much. The purple eyed smurfette sighed.

"Violet… what's smurfing you?" She looked at her older sister, noticing her for the first time. Savvy looked concerned.

"I want a new name… but I'm at my smurf's end as to what I want exactly." She grumbled.

"Hm…" The bookworm took her glasses off, cleaning them as she thought. "What about Helpful? You're always willing to smurf a hand."

"I've considered it," The smurfette shook her head. "But I just don't feel like it smurfs who I am."

"Well, it's not like you have to choose right now." The eldest patted her sibling's shoulder. "Give it time, it'll smurf to you."

After lunch the purple eyed female decided to visit Spinner and Seamstress. She loved the friendly atmosphere the pair had. Violet was also one of the few who didn't mind Spinner's pet, Legs, the large orb weaver spider.

A small bell chimed as she entered the shop area. Immediately she was aware of the tension in the room. Brought about, no doubt by the presence of Fancy and Cashmere. The four females were the source of clothes for the village and for whatever reason Fancy had decided that her work was the best. The blond smurfette had divided the clothiers into two groups since Cashmere sided with her.

Fancy spared the strong smurfette a glance. "Oh, did you smurf for the brute? Trying to intimidate me?"

"And just how would we have smurfed that?" Spinner snapped. Her annoyed expression changed to a happy one as she looked at the older smurfette. "Shalom Violet, so nice to smurf you today."

The blond fashionista turned her attention to the purple eyed female. "Oh yes, so nice to see you, smurfling."

Violet tilted her head. "What? I'm older than you, Fancy."

"Oh dear, let me smurf it slowly so you understand. You've never bothered to smurf on an adult name." She smiled, walking around her older sister. "Is it because you don't want to grow up?" She tapped her chin as she completed the circuit. "Or maybe it's because Brute would be rather unsmurfy."

The conflicted smurfette couldn't help but flinch. That was a mistake. The blond smiled like a cat who'd cornered a mouse.

"I'll smurf it out when it comes. There's no rush." The strong smurfette found herself echoing Savvy's words from not an hour earlier.

"Oh, but now that I know I can help, it's the smurfy thing to do." Not even Fancy could override the magic of the word smurf and it came out meaning 'catty'. She didn't seem to mind. "I'll just smurf on my way, ta!" The blond hooked her arm around Cashmere and pulled the leatherworker out with her.

"Don't worry about her, bubbie." Spinner crossed the room to put a hand on her older sister's back. "She'll smurf what she sows. Eventually somesmurf will stop her unsmurfy ways, then maybe she'll learn."

"She's got a gift though." Seamstress pointed at the door with a needle. "I just don't understand why she smurfs it to tear a smurf down instead of building them up. Such a pity."

Violet took a breath and let it out. "On a smurfier note, I've come to see if I could help."

"Always, mate." Seamstress said cheerfully. "You're the smurfiest metalworker in the village next to Trinket." The brown haired smurfette gasped and leaned forward. "Would Smithy interest you as a name?"

The purple eyed female chuckled. "No, it's more of a hobby. I just haven't smurfed something that truly means me."

"You should talk to Bardess." Spinner suggested. "If anysmurf can throw words about, it's her. That's how Dreary chose her name."

"I'll try to smurf to her tomorrow." Violet hedged. She was thankful when the two clothing makers let her be. What if Bardess couldn't inspire her? What if she chose the wrong name? … What if she never figured out a name?

She found she wasn't hungry when dinner time came and turned in early instead. She looked around her house. A hammer for a forge lay on a modest table. Nearby were a few barbells. Beside those were some rocks she'd arranged on a bookshelf. Most were gifts from Excavette. The books underneath were from Savvy. A punching bag. Her armoire, bed, and nightstand.

The strong female crossed the room and flopped into the bed. Forcing her eyes closed, the tried to force her name to come to mind. _What does my heart say?_

She was powerful. She was strong. She was brave. She was friendly. She was helpful.

None of that gave her a name. The thoughts gave way to memories. The memories led to dreams as sleep caught her unawares.

Violet awoke to her stomach rumbling. Skipping dinner had been a bad idea. She made immediate plans as she performed her morning ablutions. Eat breakfast and then a run. Then see who needed help that day.

She stretched with the ease of long practice, then headed out the door.

"Morning Brutette! So lovely that you've smurfed your name." Genteel waved as she strolled primly towards the mess hall.

"W-what?" The strong smurfette started. "I haven't smurfed a name!" She protested.

The dainty female stopped, her parasol swinging a bit as she turned. "Oh my! I'm terribly sorry. Piper seemed so smurftain when she told me. The gossip chain has smurfed amok once again, it seems."

"It's fine. Just. Smurf the word to others when you smurf anything. I'm still Violet." The fit female sighed. Instead of heading directly to food like her stomach demanded, the purple eyed smurfette trotted towards Savvy's. Just what in smurf's name was going on?

"Ay! Prowess. Dandy name, lass! Congrats!" Balky clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm still Violet. Who did you smurf that from?" Violet frowned.

The scottish smurfette grunted. "Well, twas Tumblette what smurfed me. Somethin goin on, Vi?"

The strong female shook her head. "I'm not sure, but I intend to smurf out."

The walk to Savvy's was enlightening. She was called Helpful, Intrepid, Strongette, Lifter, and Brutette again. She had to stop each time and set the record straight.

"Prowess!"  
"Helpful!"

Both Risky and Speedy called out at the same time. The two females looked at each other, confused.

The strong smurfette's mortification was quickly giving way to anger. "I'm. Still. Violet!" She growled.

Risky put her hands up in defense. "Hey, don't smurf the me. I smurfed it from Tumblette."

"Happy told me ya were Helpful." The messenger shrugged. "Little ankle-biter seemed so sure of herself."

Violet rubbed her forehead. "I'm smurfing to the mess hall to smurf this out once and for all."

There were shouts of different names followed by confusion. The smell of food hit the fit female and her stomach protested. She didn't hesitate when she got indoors, hopping up onto the nearest empty chair.

"Somesmurf has been telling everyone I've smurfed my name. I haven't. But this is a very unsmurfy trick to spread around lies!" Her fists were clenched at her sides as she made her announcement.

"I was smurfed that you'd changed your name by Cashmere." Tumblette supplied.

"It was Fancy that smurfed me ju were called Prowess." Spooky flicked her fan in the blond's direction.

"Oh! Oh! Cashmere told me you'd smurfed your name to Helpful!" Happy jumped up and down, waving her arms.

Violet glared at the fashionista. "This was your idea?!"

The blond had enough sense to be worried as the purple eyed female got down from the chair and advanced towards her. "Now, don't act unsmurfy. With all these names smurfing around you can try them on like the newest dress. You should be thanking me."

 _You should be thanking me._ Indignation blossomed from that sentence. The fit smurfette stopped three paces away. The audacity!

 _You should be thanking me._ Violet saw red. She took two quick strides and launched her fist at Fancy's face. The blond already had her hands up, but that only served to sandwich her hand between her eye and the strong female's fist.

A second punch followed the first, clocking the clothes maker across her jaw. The blonde fell, out cold.

The enraged smurfette didn't notice and wouldn't have cared. She followed her down, hitting her head and chest until she was tackled from the side. The purple eyed smurfette thrashed for a moment, almost bucking her sister off. A second pair of hands took her shoulders and pressed her to the floor.

"Tha's enough, lass. I think Fancy will nae be smurfin off fer a while now." Balky was above her, holding her shoulders to the floor.

Violet looked down at the one who tackled her. Risky smiled back up at her, a tooth missing from her mouth and blood trickling from her lip. She gasped, guilt overtaking any anger she had left.

The rough smurfette rolled her eyes. "Don't smurf at me like that. It's nothin Healer can't smurf up." She whistled as she said the word smurf. She tried it again. "Heh, that's pretty smurfy."

The fit female dropped her head back to the floor and groaned. "Risky." Then. "I'm smurfy now. Can I please get up?"

At some point Fancy had been carted off to Healer's. The susurration of the mess hall escalated into a clamor. The strong smurfette didn't want to hear the snippets and strode quickly to the door. _Why did I do that?_ She'd put up with Fancy's antics before. Almost every one of them had.

Behind her the sound of the door opening and closing made her want to break into a run. She stood. Whoever was there, she'd have to face it.

"Mind telling me what happened in there?" Cookie put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure mysmurf." The fit female admitted. "I just … I've been smurfing for weeks about my name and then she needles and needles." Her fists clenched. "I snapped and couldn't smurf myself."

"Mm-hm." The older female nodded. "If she was smurfing you that upset, child, then you should've smurfed to me or Mama. Attacking one of your sisters isn't the smurfy way. You know this, Violet."

"I know." The younger smurfette muttered despondently. "There's no excuse to smurf."

"Good. Now, I think you'll be smurfing me with the dishes for hm… about six weeks. Smurfness knows Edi and Chef could use the break. Now go eat, child." Auntie waved her hand in the direction of the mess hall. She watched her second oldest daughter walk stiffly back from where she'd came. The elder turned and headed out to check up on the fashionista and tell her twin of Violet's punishment.

The purple eyed female was surprised when she entered the double doors. The volume of chatter went from a waterfall's roar to completely quiet. _Maybe Brutette should be my name._ The thought came along with the rush of mortification from feeling all eyes upon her.

"Three cheers for Violet!" Butterfly stood, holding a sarsaparilla leaf like a flag.

"Smurf, smurf, hooray!" Both Spinner and Seamstress responded, Happy joined in by the end.

Almost all of the assembled smurfettes joined in for the second and third cheer. The fit smurfette shook her head as the noise died down. "You shouldn't be cheering, really. What I did was unsmurfy."

Savvy cleared her throat. "Technically, yes. But Fancy has been getting ...bolder."

"Meaner's more like." Balky cut in.

The oldest of the stork-brought glared at her younger sister and pushed up her glasses. "And Mama's punishments haven't been stopping her like they used to. Maybe this will curb her unsmurfiness for a while, if she sees we're willing to defend ourselves."

Violet ate her breakfast to pats on the shoulder and offers of treats from her tablemates. Perhaps washing dishes would be worth it. Even though she abhorred washing dishes.

At dinner Bardess had wheeled in her harp, finishing her food quickly and settling on the small raised platform in the corner where she usually played. She strummed and sang.

 _Oh the village beset by a serpent vile_  
 _With golden scales and foulest guile_  
 _Who doth rescue us from our plight?_  
 _But a dashing raven haired knight!_

 _With fork-ed tongue the serpent assailed_  
 _Thinking her opponent quailed_  
 _But the righteous knight in anger struck_  
 _The golden snake who ran amok!_

 _And with serpent felled we all are free_  
 _Thanks to our knight so brave and mighty!_

Violet was dumbstruck. Around her the crowd cheered and clapped. They knew what the song was about. The singer had made a song. About her! The fit female put her spoon down. That last verse…

The purple eyed smurfette stood so quickly her chair hit the floor. Those around her looked at her in confusion. "Bardess!" She made sure she had the singer's attention. "Can you sing that last verse again?"

A few chuckles erupted from the crowd. They probably thought she just wanted to hear the punchline again. The bard strummed up a few chords and got back into the song.

 _And with serpent felled we all are free_  
 _Thanks to our knight so brave and mighty!_

Violet started laughing. It was perfect. It was her.

Spooky clicked her tongue. "Are ju smurfy, Violet?"

"No." That got the attention of most of them and the fit female elaborated. "I'm not Violet anymore. Mighty. I'm Mighty Smurfette!"

The mess hall erupted into cheers.

 **00000**


	2. 50, 23, 54, 95, and 1

**100 Scenes (Second Random Five)**

 **50) Breaking the Rules**

Tumblette, Nimble, and Risky were in love. The sights, the sounds, the excitement! The traveling circus called to them like a siren's song. After the village had helped Barnabas recover his stolen exotic animals and foil a plot by the former ringmaster, the circus had stayed in the area for a week. The trio were good friends with Barnabas, more entranced by the mystique of traveling circus life than anything.

When they found out the circus was pulling up stakes to move, the three had an impromptu meeting after the others had gone to sleep.

"I know they have to smurf, but who knows when they'll smurf back?" Risky lamented.

Tumblette had a look on her face, "Well my daredevil sister, I smurf we smurf along with them."

Nimble bit her lip nervously. "But what about Mama? She'd smurf beside herself if we smurfed off without telling her." She remembered how their mother had reacted to Gypsy's first flight out of the village.

The blond waved her hand dismissively. "We smurf letters for Mama. That way she'll know where we smurfed off to. But this is the opportunity of a smurftime! We can't pass this up!" The two sisters looked at their elder sister.

"I'm in." Risky slapped a fist into her open palm. It was a gamble, which enticed the black haired female.

Nimble rubbed her forearm, thinking about it. Finally she nodded. "I'd rather not stay here and let you two smurf all the adventure." The brown haired smurfette smiled.

The blond acrobat grinned. "Then we're agreed. We'll smurf our things in secret, write our letters, and be smurfed with the traveling show in the morning." The three females clasped hands before they headed off into the night, ready to start their adventure.

None of the trio noticed a little redheaded smurfette duck out of the way to run back to her home and prepare as well.

The plan went off without a hitch, the trio acted distraught over the leaving of their circus friends. After the train had pulled out, they left to their respective houses, leaving the notes indoors before sneaking back out and running to catch up to the humans.

They caught up to the end of the wagon train eventually. Spotting two of the younger human acrobats.

"Elias! Anya!" Tumblette called out to her young human friends. "We're coming along too!"

The two human siblings were delighted, offering their hands down so the trio could more easily jump up onto the wagon. The smurfettes looked back down the road as their forest slowly disappeared.

"Won't you get into trouble, breaking the rules like this?" Anya, ever the good child, asked.

"I'm sure Mama will understand." Nimble started, causing both her sisters to look at her. "This is where our hearts have smurfed us. It's where we should be."

They wouldn't find out until two days of travel later, that there were four smurfettes in the circus instead of three. Flexy, who later changed her name to Contortionist, had lived up to her name, squeezing into a knot hole on one of the wagons.

The trio wasn't happy. Flexy was only 70, barely out of smurflinghood. When they confronted her the three older females debated calling a bird to take their sister back.

The redheaded smurfette scowled. "I smurfed everything just like you three. I left a letter, I packed, I smurfed out. I don't smurf what the difference is." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Because you're still a smurfling." Tumblette pointed out. "We're almost adults."

"Risky's only 13 years older than me! And I've smurfed through puberty." The youngest of the four all but shouted.

"Oh please." The black haired daredevil huffed. "I smurf you don't even have your smurfs yet."

Flexy blushed, then she did shout. "I do too! Look!" She lifted her shirt and flashed her flat chest with two dark blue spots at her sisters.

Nimble stuttered something unintelligible. Tumblette waved her hand. "Ok! We believe you!"

The two middle smurfettes looked at their eldest sister. Tumblette was 93, almost an adult by smurf standards.

The blond rubbed her chin with thumb and forefinger. "She stays. She's smurfing her heart just like the three of us. It would be very unsmurfy of us to smurf her back."

Flexy squealed and hugged her sister.

 **00000**

 **23) Cat**

"Don't stop! Smurf-ho!" The blond female called. The three females with her heaved, hauling the burlap sack from the water.

The cries from within the sack both scared and drove the group on. They finally hauled the thing up onto the bank and most dropped, tired from the effort.

Savvy panted, tired from exertion. When she'd agreed to this nature hike she didn't expect to be rescuing creatures from sacks.

From the flower in her hair, the twin beside her had to be Flora. The brown haired smurfette levered herself up to look for the other two.

Speedy was helping Fauna open the sack. The fast blond was holding the knot tight so that the forest smurfette could cut the fibers of the burlap with a small knife. They worked an opening as Savvy and Flora got up and started to help.

In the sack they still heard the plaintive mewl of a kitten.

Once the blonde animal lover deemed the hole big enough, she crawled into the sack. The other three smurfs waited anxiously outside the wet cloth, holding the opening for their sister.

Flora peeked in curiously, then turned away, her eyes filling with tears.

After several tense moments, Fauna came slowly back out. She half-dragged, half-carried a grey tortoiseshell kitten, its fur wet enough so that much of it's pink skin could be seen. The feline was almost as big as she was, which made it not very old at all. It still had it's eyes closed. It had stopped crying, making whimpering mewls as it nosed the female holding it.

The glasses wearing female became aware that Fauna was purring, rumbling comfort at the creature in her arms.

She stopped for only a moment, anger in her eyes as she glared at the sack. "Sometimes I think humans are the unsmurfiest things that ever smurfed."

Savvy started to suggest finding another home for the kitten, but after rescuing the tiny thing from what was obviously human's work, it would seem silly to suggest giving the only survivor of six to another human. They fashioned a sling from some grasses and carried their precious cargo back to the village.

The kitten turned out to be a male, but either way, Lucky had a name before his gender was known. To the smurfettes, the kitten grew amazingly quickly, like all animals did. Fauna was careful to keep the feline from getting interested in hunting smurfs as he got older, well aware of what he was and just how much damage he could do should he choose to.

"Has anyone smurfed Lucky?" Flora called out at breakfast one morning. It was only eight months after they'd rescued him.

None of the smurfettes could recall seeing him after lunch the day before. Flora spent four days worrying about the cat before he sauntered into the middle of the village like he hadn't been missing for the last few days.

"And just where have you smurfed?" The blond admonished. The cat only answered her with a headbutt that knocked her over. The feline took advantage of this and rubbed his cheek along his 'mom' for good measure. Flora laughed, before she asked the cat in his own language. His purring mews answered her.

Then she laughed more.

It was one new thing Fauna had to get used to, Lucky's tom-catting trips out and about to see his lady friends. Sometimes he'd come back with a torn ear or swollen paw, a testament to his battles with other males after the same females. Healer would patch him up, usually with salves or the occasional potion.

He was a good hunter, dragging in food to show just how well he could hunt. They put the carcasses to good use and the smurfettes that weren't squeamish praised him. Edibelle called him 'The Mighty Hunter'. Merry called him 'my giant fluffy'.

He didn't mind when one or two of the smurfs rode him, though preferred no more than that. It was often Flora and Fauna seen on his back when some emergency happened. He was a powerful foe against trolls, thanks to a few early misadventures the cat detested the creatures as a whole.

This made it hard on the few friendly trolls that were allies with the village. They learned to send word ahead instead of showing up unannounced.

Twenty years is a lifetime for a cat. But it was over far too quickly for Fauna. She loved the feline like a son.

She followed him one night as he limped off into the woods. He hadn't done that in a good five years, becoming uninterested in females as age bore down on him.

Lucky had curled up under a bush, it wasn't far from the village, but secluded. His nose flared as Fauna approached.

"Why hide?" The smurfette asked in his language. She stroked his head, scratching him just behind the ear in the spot he liked. He couldn't be in pain, Healer's potions mixed with his food saw to that.

The old tom took a deep breath, his meow was more of a croak. "Scared to go."

Tears welled into the blond's eyes. He knew. It was his time and he knew. She hugged him, burrowing her face into his fur. "It's not bad. No more medicines." She managed, still mewing in cat.

He rumbled a weak purr. "A new place to explore." He agreed. "But I can't come back."

"We'll see each other again. I know it, Baby." Only her twin knew Fauna's name for the cat. The blond was starting to wet his fur with her tears. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, Little Mama." The feline purred, the rumble slow. No one knew Lucky's name for her, not even Flora.

The animal lover curled against the cat, holding him and crying. She held him until his breathing slowed, then stopped. She started sobbing then.

It was a monumental task for the smurfettes to bury the cat, but none of them looked at it as anything but the feline's due. He was a part of their family.

The headstone read: _Lucky, the smurfiest cat._

 **00000**

 **54) Tower**

"I'm nay gunna leave. We smurfed here first, ye flowerheads." The brunette crossed her arms, the stubborn set to her jaw told the other smurfettes around her that Balky was in one of her moods. Instead of leaving like the pushy pixies requested, the scottish smurfette stood like a tower against a storm.

Fauna suddenly wished Flora hadn't talked her into coming. But the plant-speaker had taken to following around Balky like a puppy. What her twin saw in the unmovable female the animal-speaker couldn't fathom. The scot hadn't noticed either.

"Pixie powers hear my call," One of the three fey began to cast a spell, moving her fingers in an intricate dance as she summoned her power.

Instead of running, Balky bent, scooped up a rock and flung it at the caster. The rock hit the pixie in the eye and the winged fey cried out, losing her concentration and the spell.

"I-I'm sure we could s-share or smurf s-something out." Flora shook, half hiding behind a rock and talking too low to be heard by any but her twin standing close by. Fauna doubted it now that there were injuries involved.

"This is our pond, you blue imps!" The male pixie shouted, wings fanning out aggressively.

"I dinnae see yer names on it." Balky goaded.

"Ooooooooo!" The spellcaster growled before launching herself at the stubborn smurfette.

The ornery female didn't move, waiting until the last moment to grab the pixie's arm and flipping her over her head. In a modified version of the flip most of the smurfettes had seen Balky practice with Mighty, the stubborn scot kept ahold of the spellcaster's arm. The winged fey flew in an arc to crash headfirst into the dirt just behind where the smurfettes were standing.

The brown haired smurfette crossed her arms and grunted. "If ye'd been more apt te share this nay would'a happened."

The downed pixie groaned in response. The male fey pointed at the three females. "You trolls will pay for this!" Without further preamble the two standing pixies flew away.

"How d'ye like that? Smurfed off without their friend." Balky shook her head. She bent over and offered the spellcaster a hand.

The orange haired fey looked at her suspiciously for a moment before accepting the help. She rubbed at a bleeding knot on her forehead.

"Fauna. Can ye smurf 'er up?" The scotsmurf asked her sister.

"Why are you helping me?" The spellcaster looked suspiciously at them. She flinched when the animal smurfette approached.

"Jus because I dinnae like te be pushed around, does nae mean I'm heartless." Balky chuckled. "It'd be pretty unsmurfy fer me te hurt ye then not care what happens."

"It's a large gash, but I can smurf it up with some arnica I saw down the path." The bolder of the twins answered.

"Mm. I know tha flower. I'll smurf it." The stubborn smurfette started off down the path to the village.

"I'll help!" Though her exclamation was barely above talking level, the shy blond bolted after the scotsmurf.

Fauna was left awkwardly standing next to the pixie. After a moment of silence she motioned toward the pond. "Let's smurf the blood off… Just why were you three trying to smurf us away anyways?"

"Foxglove said he had something to show us." The winged fey followed cautiously. "I'm starting to think it wasn't something in the pond." She snorted and splashed her face with water.

"Then why would he…" The animal smurfette coughed awkwardly as the implications settled in. "Was that why you were so mad?"

"Ha! No. I should be thanking you for that. What I was trying to do was make a wall halfway through the pond." The female gestured at the water. "Then I got mad because your friend hit me with a rock."

"We're a bit skittish, we smurfs. You didn't say what you were casting." Fauna shrugged.

The pixie hummed. "I guess your kind aren't casters, then."

"Not the three of us, no. There are a few back home though." The animal lover turned towards the sound of footsteps. Balky was trotting back towards them, holding the plant and her twin was following.

As soon as the plant was in her hands the smurfette got to work. She efficiently stripped the outer layer of skin off the stem and crushed the petals. Carefully she spread the juices from both onto the pixie's wound.

"Thanks… I guess. " The winged fey said. Without a farewell she took to the sky flying in the direction of the other pixies. The trio watched her until she was out of sight.

The Scottish smurfette grunted. "So why have ye two been followin me?"

Fauna glanced at her twin. She didn't have any idea what was going on in her sister's mind. Though she didn't like putting the shy female on the spot, the bolder of the two had little choice. "It was Flora's idea."

The plant-speaker looked at the ground. After a long moment of silence, she mumbled something unintelligible.

"Smurf up, lass." Balky was surprisingly calm.

"I…" Flora blushed purple from ears to cheeks. "I thought… that if I… I mean. I admire you and..." She trailed off into murmurs again.

The stubborn smurfette chuckled. "Is that all? Tch. I dinnae mind ye smurfin around, Flora. Though fair warnin, I get inte smurfs o trouble fer bein as deadset as a mule."

The shy twin smiled but didn't look up from the ground. "I don't mind that."

"Smurfy, then let's go swimming!" Fauna exclaimed, pulling off her dress to reveal a maroon swimsuit underneath.

Balky quickly joined her, leaving the shy female alone on the shoreline. Flora watched the two of them, though her eyes followed the scotsmurf the most.

She had almost been able to say it. Maybe if she spent more time with the other smurfette, she would be able to someday.

"Get yer blue smurf in here, lass!" The stubborn smurfette bellowed from the middle of the pond. Flora smiled again and pulled off her dress. She took one last moment to watch the two from afar.

 _Someday I'll tell you how I really feel._

Flora waded into the water.

 **00000**

 **1) Introduction**

The imp on the travois was levered slowly around after they'd crossed the veil. Foxy looked proudly at the only home she'd ever known.

"Welcome to Smurfette Village." The redhead announced. Truthfully, if a passer by didn't know there was a village there it would have been all but invisible. It looked mostly to be a rocky opening in the canopy. A few stumps, two fallen logs, and several rocks. These were all cleverly disguised buildings, built to mimic the forest surrounding them.

Closer to the little waterfall on the west side of the village there were a few houses disguised as large mushrooms, which made sense closer to the wetter air. Flora and Fauna's house was disguised as a large bush, the twins worked laboriously at keeping the trailing vine concealing the walls of the two story building.

"Clever, hiding behind a veil and then camouflage." Ignacio complimented. He was an imp who enjoyed wit.

"Mama always says you can never smurf too careful." Foxy murmured as she watched her kin walk between the buildings on tiny paths doing whatever work they had to do for the day. "Well, let's smurf you to Healer's. She'll smurf you right up."

Carefully, the redhead pulled the travois around and dragged it into the village. Several of her sisters stopped and stared. A brown haired smurfette with glasses turned to a blond. "Speedy, go smurf Healer then Mama!"

The blond was off faster than a rabbit, darting between curious onlookers.

"It's not an emergency, Savvy." The redhead teased.

The bespectacled smurfette pushed her glasses up. "Sorry. You know how I can smurf when I think there's a crisis."

"Who's the little cutie?" Asked a smurfette with a ribbon woven around her ponytail.

The imp pulled off his hat with his good arm, revealing a head of green hair that clashed a bit with his light brown skin. "Ignacio the Inquisitive, at your service. I'd bow but..." He trailed off and indicated his broken leg. "I can't quite stand at the moment."

"I guess we should start smurfing a grave." Said a dark haired smurfette in a grey dress.

"Dreary!" Savvy snapped. "Foxy just smurfed that it wasn't that bad."

"No one ever smurfs it's that bad until it is." Sighed the pessimistic smurfette.

A smurfette in a white doctor's coat came running with a medical bag. "I was smurfed there was an emergency?"

"Sorry Healer, I overreacted." Savvy apologized.

The doctor smurfette harrumphed as she opened her medical bag. "So how did you manage to smurf your femur and lacerate your arm?"

"Ran afoul of a RedCap." The imp gasped as his leg was gingerly prodded.

A collective gasp rippled through the crowded smurfettes. "That would smurf it." Healer said wryly. She turned to the purple eyed smurfette with the ribbon ponytail. "Mighty, you'll need to smurf me with this leg when we get to my office." Under the medical smurfette's direction, the travois was lifted and carried like a stretcher to a tree stump shaped building.

Mama smurfette joined them along the way. "Foxy, what smurfened?" The greying elder asked as they walked along.

"I was out foraging when I smurfed screaming. I saw a RedCap attacking Ignacio and had to smurf fast. I smurfed my mirror to blind him then dragged Ignacio away. Luckily for me Ignacio knew how to truly smurf it." She wiped sweat from her eyes with her elbow, trying not to rock the makeshift bed.

"You're smurftain the RedCap didn't follow?" The elder asked, concerned.

"We'd be hearing the pursuit if that were the case." The imp explained with a pain strained voice. "Quotations from that human book harm them worse than the old druid chants."

"That's good to smurf." Mama sighed in relief. At least she knew that a dangerous goblin wouldn't be stalking her girls any time soon.

Once the imp was settled into a bed Healer offered him a vial of liquid. "You'll need to smurf this for the pain. Then we'll smurf that leg and stabilize it."

With only a moment's hesitation, the male swallowed the blue liquid. Immediate relief flooded his system and he relaxed. "Ohh, now that takes the edge off."

All business, the medical smurf started issuing orders. "Foxy, you'll smurf me by holding him to brace. Mighty, you'll smurf his leg above the knee here and pull when I smurf you." The blond pointed to the spot below the break and the females got ready.

"On the count of smurf. One, two, smurf!" The three smurfettes pulled the break apart and set it back right. The Imp gritted his teeth, feeling the pain through the potion.

Healer felt the area, nodding once she was satisfied the bone was back to it's proper place. "Smurfy. Now let's smurf it up and then I'll smurf to those cuts. After that I'll smurf on a potion to mend the bone." Within an hour, the imp lay in the bed with a bandaged arm and an elevated leg wrapped in a splint while the bone mended.

Ignacio looked over at Foxy, who was fixing her hair with the aid of a small compact mirror. It was the same one she saved him with. She was attractive to be sure, even with her skin an odd shade of blue. He wasn't much to talk, imps were wildly different in appearance. She flipped her bushy red ponytail back behind her and clicked the mirror closed.

"While this wasn't the best of introductions, I am glad to have met you today, Foxy." The green haired imp smiled.

The smurfette blushed a bit. "It was quite smurfy to meet you too, Ignacio."

 **00000**

 **95) Advertisement**

"They're here! Tooly-loolyThey'reherethey'reherethey'rehere!" Speedy sped around the village, jumping over obstacles in her path as she shouted excitedly.

Heading into the village was a strange contraption, a wind up wagon with a large calliope on the back. Tumblette was playing a merry tune as Contortionist carefully drove the wagon. Nimble stood in the passenger seat, waving at smurfettes she'd not seen in 58 years. The near-silent whirr of gears heralded Risky on a two wheeled wind up vehicle. She rode in a fast circle on one wheel around the wagon, narrowly missing being hit. After that circuit, she put the bike back on two wheels and rode ahead, spiraling to a stop in front of the crowd of gathered smurfettes.

The wagon pulled to a stop a few moments later and the four smurfettes climbed out of their vehicles to head to Mama, standing slightly forward of the crowd.

They were quiet, regarding each other for just a moment before the elder opened her arms. "Welcome home, my little smurfs." The five shared a hug as the crowd cheered.

She pulled back, looking at the four adults in turn. "I'm smurfily glad your hearts lead you back home."

Tumblette glanced at Nimble. The four of them knew that it wasn't quite the case, if the circus hadn't disbanded they would have still been doing their shows. But the blond didn't want to ruin the moment. "It's smurfy to be home, Mama."

Two loud bangs echoed through the crowd, confetti fluttering into the air. Merry ran out of the crowd, placing party hats on each of the four circus performers. "You should've smurfed me you were coming back today! I had to smurf up this part reeally last minute."

"Party?" Mama asked. She didn't know anything about a party.

The brown haired smurfette grinned, putting a hat on the elder as well. "Why their welcome home party!"

For the smurfs that didn't know, they quickly became enthused. Concessions were quickly set up in the village center, Edibelle and Chef wheeling out carts of food.

The quartette of circus girls found themselves being greeted by their sisters, some were curious, others excited.

"It's good to smurf you're back in one piece. I hope you don't smurf too bored with village life." Dreary mentioned as she hugged Risky.

"That'll smurf no problem." The daredevil boasted. "We've got enough tricks to smurf off that we'll be busy for the next half century at least!"

"That's a smurfy idea!" Merry exclaimed from nearby. "Are you going to smurf up a show soon?"

"Tumblette is gonna smurf an announcement tomorrow." The smurfette smiled her missing tooth smile. The brown haired party planner squealed in glee and made a beeline for the blond acrobat.

She was almost there when a clawed hand grabbed her arm. Merry turned to see a red eyed monster's face with dripping fangs and let out a short scream of fright.

Risky grinned as the party planner started berating Spooky, the redhead taking off her mask with a pleased expression. "The more things change, the more they smurf the same." The daredevil chuckled.

The four smurfettes didn't have time to unpack that night, settling exhaustedly into beds they hadn't slept in in over half a century. Tumblette tried, but just didn't feel comfortable. Tiredly, she made her way to the wagon.

There camped out were Risky, Contortionist, and Nimble. The latter grinned at her. "Figured you'd smurf up here too at some point." The trapezist yawned.

The blond pulled out her trusty cot, throwing a blanket down. "It smurfs more like home with the four of you." She confessed.

Risky chuckled, "'Sactly what I smurfed." She crossed her arms under her head, laying on her cot. "Gonna take some smurfing used to, not moving every few weeks."

"I'm sure we'll smurf something out." Contortionist mumbled tiredly. "Like moving to different sides of the village or smurfing like that."

"Tomorrow. We can smurf it out tomorrow." Nimble wriggled down into her bed. "Goodnight you three."

The circus smurfettes said their goodnights and were quickly asleep in the cramped space of the wagon.

The next morning at breakfast, the quartet entered. Tumblette placed her hand into Risky's and hopped up onto the daredevil's shoulder. Nimble got under the blond and served as the other leg of the pyramid. Contortionist took a running jump and flipped onto the top, her hands clasped in the blonde acrobat's. The flexible smurfette seemed to curl in upon herself, her own rear end sitting on her head and legs nearly touching her hands as she held herself aloft.

"Attention! Attention!" Tumblette boomed, seemingly unaffected by holding up the weight of her fellow performer. "Beings of alllll ages! Tomorrow afternoon the astounding Smurfette Quartet will be pleased to amaze and awe you with feats not yet seen within the village! The terrific twisting of Contortionist! The show-stopping stunts of Risky the daredevil! The awesome acrobatics of Nimble on the flying trapeze! And yours truly filling in wherever needed! That's right folks! Astounding and amazing performances that will have you on the edge of your seat! You won't want to miss a second! Tomorrow afternoon, just look for the big circus tent!"

With that, the blond looked up at the redhead and Contortionist flipped down, landing on her feet while still holding onto Tumblette's hands. The acrobat flipped off of Risky and Nimble's shoulders to land gracefully on the ground with her fellow performers. As if nothing was amiss, the four females settled down at a table to eat.

Mama exchanged glances with Savvy and Mighty. There was no doubt in the elder's mind that having those four back was going to take some getting used to.


	3. 2, 61, 47, 26, and 36

**A/N: Just as a heads up to my readers, I've started a new job. I'm still writing, but updates may be sporadic. For those following my main story, that should be updated next, likely before the month is over. ^.^**

 **100 Scenes Challenge: 2, 61, 47, 26, and 36**

 **2) Love**

It was obvious to every smurfette except Foxy, it seemed. The red haired female and the green haired imp were completely smitten with each other. The way the two danced around the subject, however, made even Tumblette dizzy. Risky had placed a betting pool on how long it would take for one of them to finally make a move.

Far too many put their nuts on 'Never'.

"You smurfed into the trap. I thought you too smart for all that unsmurfy crap." Seer tapped along the path beside Savvy.

The intellectual smurfette cringed. "Peer pressure, it always smurfs me."

The blind smurfette chuckled. "I hope at least, you didn't smurf on never, those two will kiss before the change in weather."

The bespectacled smurfette turned to her friend, intrigued. "Summer's just started, that could smurf any time in the next three months. Anything more smurficific?"

The black haired smurfette only smiled her enigmatic, infuriating smile that meant she'd say no more. It occurred to Savvy that the change in the weather could very well be from sunny to windy or rain. She'd given up trying to get specifics out of the oracle long ago... but she'd be lying if she said it still didn't make her want to open her sister's mind like a book and try to read it.

Across the village, Merry was trying to stack the odds in her favor. She'd pulled out all the stops, enlisting the help of the circus troupe. Nimble, Contortionist, Risky, and Tumblette had helped her set up a lovely tent just west of the village. She had also asked Edibelle to make a romantically themed lunch for two.

Of course, that meant letting all five of those smurfettes in on her grand scheme, but it would all be worth it if she could give the lovebirds the little push they needed.

Merry did a little excited dance, making others happy was what she lived for! She heard Tumblette coming with Foxy and dove behind the tent flap.

The acrobat smurfette was leading the redhead along while walking on her hands. "You just wait, our newest smurf will awe and amaze! All you have to do is smurf right up!"

The witty smurfette gave her sister a bemused grin. "Wouldn't Merry be better to smurf this?"

The circus smurfette bent her arms at the elbows and pushed herself off the ground, flipping back onto her feet. "It helps to have a new pair of eyes smurfing from time to time. Keeps us sharp!"

Foxy laughed then. "Alright. Alright." She followed the performer into the tent.

And just in time. Nimble came up then leading Ignacio to the tent as well.

The imp was protesting. "Really, Nimble, I'm supposed to help Berry with blackberry picking."

"I'm sure she won't mind if you join her a bit later. You'll miss this show if you go." If it was one thing the circus smurfettes had learned it was to speak non-smurfish when around those who didn't speak it. Due to this they often worked to translate for visitors.

They walked into the tent. The witty smurfette locked eyes with the imp and the two seemed to be transported to their own little world. They scarcely heard the exchange between Nimble and Tumblette.

"I thought we smurfed on getting one of the smurfettes?" The acrobat asked.

"No, we smurfed to get a fresh pair of eyes. Who fresher than his?" The trapezist gestured to the male.

"Both?" Asked one.

"Both." The other agreed.

The blonde acrobat turned to the seated couple. "What better than two pairs of eyes to tell us if our newest act is amazing? If you two will stay here, we'll get ready!" Without waiting for a word from the two seated at the table, they hustled off.

Nimble stuck her head back into the tent for a moment. "And feel free to partake in the offered refreshments!" Then she was gone in a bounce of her puffy brown hair.

"At least these four wouldn't smurf us with a love potion." Foxy shook her head and opened the basket.

The imp looked at her for a moment. "So you're aware that this is a setup?"

"As soon as they smurfed you here, yes." The redhead calmly poured herself a drink.

It had been a month since they had last spoken. Ignacio tried to give the smurfette her space, which only made his heart ache. She had cut him off, saying she wasn't interested in him. But why? The green haired male was well aware that her body language screamed otherwise.

"I'm glad we're finally able to speak to each other." The resident male started. His voice was quiet, serious. "When you told me you had no more feelings for me... It has something to do with Fancy, doesn't it?"

Foxy cringed. Her love interest was as good at sussing out information as she was. "Yes." She stared at her cup.

Outside, Merry's eyes narrowed. What was the self-proclaimed 'queen bee' up to now?

"Are you going to tell me?" Ignacio asked.

"If you smurf about it you'll figure it out easily." She told the cup.

The imp thought. Foxy had told him she wasn't interested... then... His eyes widened as the attention from Fancy -the extra flirty attention- suddenly made sense. The fashionista wanted him to woo her instead of his bushy haired love.

It angered him. He wasn't one of those imps who manipulated others. He steadfastly refused to be one. He didn't like manipulators. "So Fancy wants me for herself. What hold has she over you?" It had to be something big.

"She can smurf most of my sisters against me, to the point where I'm alone in a crowd. She's smurfed it before to Gypsy. Or she'll find ways to smurf my feelings like she did with Mighty." The redhead smiled a bit. "Mighty stayed and smurfed, it was a while before Fancy wouldn't jump they met. Gypsy though, she still travels because of all that unsmurfyness." The witty smurfette was rather proud of her older sister. Granted, physically fighting wasn't very smurfy either, but she was provoked.

She sighed. "I love you, Iggy. I think I have since the day I smurfed you from the RedCap. But they're my family. She's making me smurf between potential happiness and the happiness I already have." She looked at him then.

"I think you fear your sister overmuch." The imp leaned forward, cupping her cheek in his hand. "You're also stronger than you give yourself credit for. I think you could stay, just like Mighty, and be the one to turn this... unsmurfyness around."

Caught up in his eyes, the smurfette leaned forward.

A sudden thud had the couple jerk out of their trance. On the stage area of the tent lay Contortionist and Risky. The other half of the circus quartet stood sheepishly half-hidden by the curtain.

"I smurfed you not to lean in that far!" Contortionist growled.

Risky shrugged, flipping black locks behind her as she adjusted her helmet-like hat. "Eh. So I learned from this smurf up."

Merry sighed, trust the circus crowd to foil her plans. She walked around the flap and entered the tent. "Foxy, you've got one thing smurfing for you that both Gypsy and Mighty didn't. We've smurfed about this and a lot of us are more mature now than we were thirty or fifty years ago." She held up a finger. "And! If the five of us smurf the gossip chain going now, we can smurf the pants off of anything Fancy can start." The brown haired smurfette glanced at the four on the stage.

Devious -deliciously devious- grins all around.

Tumblette's grin turned smug. "Give us two days." The five females started chatting excitedly about their plot to overthrow Fancy's stranglehold on the village.

Feeling more secure than she had in a while, Foxy looked at the green haired imp. "Where were we?"

They leaned in and kissed. A few seconds later they had to ignore Merry's squeal of glee.

Across the village in her house, Seer smiled as she heard a distant roll of thunder.

 **00000**

 **61) Fairy Tale**

"There are multi-colored banners lining the rows of seats leading up to the altar, each seat has ribbons smurfed on the back. Flowers are smurfed at each row's end and in the center aisle a beautiful red carpet smurfs all the way up to where Ignacio is waiting with Mama." Savvy sighed as she finished describing the wedding set up to Seer. "It's like a Fairy Tale. Foxy saves her handsome prince and they get married and smurf happily ever after."

"You've smurfed it backwards, unless you jest. Usually it's the prince who saves the princess." Seer smiled, listening to the excited chatter from those in the seats around them.

"Incidentals." Savvy said dismissively. Behind them, Bardess started playing, her favored violin singing out the first few notes of a cheerful song.

From behind the trellis covered in flowers, Foxy came, escorted by Harlan the Pixie. Her dress was white and almost looked to be wrapped around her. The sleeves were lace, showing a contrast between her blue skin and the white of the fabric. Her red hair was pulled up into ringlets that cascaded down her shoulders.

Ignacio had to remember to breathe.

The Imp was dressed in a simple tuxedo. The white fabric clashed a bit with his green hair, but then, everything did. He stood transfixed, watching the smurfette walk in a regal pace towards him. He wanted to run down the aisle and scoop her up, but that wasn't how things were done.

The witty smurfette only had eyes for her love, practically glowing with happiness. Harlan patted her arm and sat down beside Auntie Cookie, Mama's twin sister. At last Foxy stepped up to the altar.

Mama looked at the two lovebirds before her. She wasn't pleased with Foxy's choice to marry an imp, though she was mature enough to know that this was due to her own heartbreak centuries ago. But Ignacio had stayed in the village for over two years now. It certainly seemed like he was going to stay.

The elder took a breath, beginning the ceremony in non-smurfish for the benefit of their guests. "Smurfettes, honored guests, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Foxy Smurfette and Ignacio the Inquisitive. These two have faced many trials and wish to continue their lives bonded as one."

The graying redhead turned to the table beside her, picking up a pair of lit candles. "Fire most often represents passion and love, burning within the hearts of those who have fallen for each other. It also represents transformation." She handed a candle to the bride and groom.

"Today you two transform from separate beings into a bonded couple, to share your lives with each other." The red clad smurfette lead the two to a small brazier set atop a table before the audience. The two lit a fire within it as she finished. "Like these small flames creating a larger fire, so should you grow within your union."

Next they moved to two goblets of what looked to be water in front of a larger bowl half-filled with a similarly clear liquid. Mama handed the couple the two goblets as she spoke. "Water is seen as life and renewal. It also speaks of mystery, the unknown." She had Foxy first pour her goblet in, the water turning a smurfy blue. "We do not know the future, but if we work together..." Ignacio poured his goblet in and the water turned clear again and began to glow. "Then our future will always have brightness and hope." Some of the crowd murmured in awe at the effect.

Then the couple was directed to two small sky lanterns, Mama lit the tiny candle that each held. "Air is all around us. Seen most often as freedom, it is also balance. It reminds us that even though Foxy and Ignacio are bonded and their hearts are one, they are still individuals and need not forsake what makes them, them. Air can fly together or apart just as freely." The couple released the small paper lanterns, watching together with the crowd as they floated up and caught the wind to head out towards the rocky beach to the southeast.

Last on the table stood two open jars of colored sand and one empty heart shaped bottle. Foxy picked up the blue sand, while Ignacio picked up the one that was a similar tone to his brown skin. They had practiced this one, at least the pouring part.

The elder smiled. "Earth cradles all the other elements, fire is in her heart, wind is her voice, water her lifeblood. Earth reminds us that without a solid foundation, we have nothing to stand on." She gestured and the two carefully started pouring, making an interesting pattern with their colors.

"We are all children of the Earth, Smurf, Imp, Pixie, Leprechaun, Troll, and yes even humans." Some of the audience tittered at the joke. "It is a blessing that these two have found love, have chosen to be bonded as Lifemates. May they live long and happy lives together, sharing happiness, overcoming sadness, enduring difficult times, and celebrating joyous occasions."

The couple had finished, their colors making a swirling pattern that lead up to the top of the heart shaped bottle.

Mama gestured for the two to follow, under the flowered arch of the altar, they stopped and assumed their former positions. "Now Foxy and Ignacio will speak from their hearts their bond promises."

The couple turned to each other, to them they were the only ones there. The redhead spoke first, her eyes shining.

"Ignacio, 2 years ago you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. You have been my very best friend through the good and the bad. You laughed with me, comforted me, and never gave up on me."

"I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, and be by your side to meet any obstacles we may face. Together I know we can accomplish anything."

"When you need someone to encourage you I want it to be me, when you need a helping hand I want it to be mine, when you long for someone to smile at, turn to me. I promise to be fair and honest and to you. To be there when you need me.

"And finally, I promise to love you with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how - completely and forever."

The imp took a breath to settle himself and began. "Foxy. I was lost and alone, with no sense of purpose or being. And then I met you."

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth. Where my life was dark, you have brought light."

"You invited me into your world and asked for nothing in return."

"Whatever may lay ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Distance may test us for a time, and time may try us. But if we look to each other first, we will always see hope. Foxy, look to me for all the days to come."

"For I will always be here by your side."

Their final vow they practiced together, Foxy's light soprano mixing with Ignacio's baritone.

"My body, my mind, my heart,  
Everything that is me belonged to you before this,  
And it shall be yours long after this,  
I will go wherever you will go.

Hand in hand and heart in heart."

Both of them looked back to Mama and the elder quickly wiped a tear from her eye before she announced. "And now the vows are to be sealed with a kiss."

Bride and groom pulled each other close, sharing a passionate kiss.

The red clad smurfette raised her hands over the kissing couple. "So mote it be!" The smurfettes in the audience repeated the phrase, with those other creatures in the know following along or picking it up towards the end.

The couple pulled back from each other and Mama made her final announcement. "I now present to you, Lifemates, Foxy and Ignacio!"

The crowd clapped and cheered, those near the isle showering the couple with flower petals. The couple left full of hope that this fairy tale would have a happy ending.

 **00000**

 **47) Creation**

Foxy clutched the bucket like a lifeline. Waking up in the middle of the night to throw up for no obvious reason was quickly getting to the smurfette. Ignacio sat behind her, rubbing her back.

"Darling, please. Go to Healer this morning. I'll come with you." The imp said worriedly.

The redhead swallowed, trying to fight back against the nausea. "I think I will. This is more than some smurf."

Her husband shifted in the bed, then offered her a cup of water. "Do you think it's over for tonight?"

"I smurf so." The female said, breathing deeply. She managed to swallow a sip of water to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Was that think or hope?" Even now, after three years of marriage and five years of life with the smurfs, the imp was still lost when it came to smurfish. He was good at using the context clues to figure the words out, however. Mama had told him that, had he more capability in magic, he would be able to understand it. It was a pity he was from a line of what local imps called 'adynatos'; those without magic.

"Think." Foxy chuckled, then her stomach growled. "Why do I always smurf so hungry after this?"

Ignacio had a sneaking suspicion of what was wrong with his wife, but he wasn't certain. He stood, heading toward the little kitchenette of their home. "Sarsaparilla salad again?"

"And a raw potato, please!" The redhead requested as she headed to the bathroom to wash the bucket out. The sound of running water filled the room as the female cleaned while the imp chopped the green leaves and added carrots, radishes, and a raw potato. He washed the knife carefully, sarsaparilla leaves were poisonous to him and it wouldn't do to have a poison tainted knife. Even if the poison only caused him intestinal distress in small quantities.

The redhead came out of the bathroom, setting the cleaned and dried bucket down by the bed before heading to the small table. She wrapped her arms around her lifemate, nuzzling into his neck. "Thank you." It was muffled, but the green haired fey could still make it out.

They held each other until Ignacio became worried that she'd better eat or risk getting ill again. "Eat, Foxy. We have to get back to bed sometime tonight."

With a giggle, the female sat down and dug into her food. It had been the same every night since she'd started throwing up. And to add to the mystery she'd never liked raw potatoes before.

During the day, she thought she was going mad, wanting to eat strange combinations of foods. Edibelle and Chef gave her the strangest looks with some requests, but she ate them so the two cooks didn't complain.

She popped the last radish half into her mouth, enjoying the flavor. Her husband had already settled himself back into bed, so after finishing a glass of water she turned the oil lantern down until it snuffed itself out. Carefully, she walked over to the bed and crawled back in, snuggling up to her love and drifting back off to sleep.

Right after breakfast, the couple made their way to Healer's. Foxy explained her mysterious symptoms to the blond, who listed them down.

"Why does that smurf so familiar..." The doctor muttered to herself. She pulled a large medical tome from a bookshelf and opened it up from the back to look at the index. The book had two indexes, one of the name of maladies, the other for symptoms. Savvy had helpfully restructured the book to meet the physician's needs.

Trailing a finger down the list she stopped under V, since that was the most easily identified symptom. It was also the most numerous. Two pages into the subheading, she stopped, a memory triggered.

Healer flipped the pages to the noted number, reading. "Check, check, checkcheckcheck... Hm. but how to check?" Her blue eyes flitted across the page before she stopped on possible methods to verify her suspicions.

"I'll have to smurf up a special potion to check. It won't smurf long." Turning she pulled down her powdered smurfroot, dandelion stems, and a bottle of vinegar. The couple watched as the doctor measured, poured, boiled and stirred. Less than a half hour later, the blond held a clear liquid aloft in a small beaker.

Selecting a small needle from her collection, she walked back to her patient. "We just need to smurf one drop of blood into this potion, if it smurfs to blue, it's positive."

Foxy held out her hand and one eye squinted a bit as her finger was poked with the needle. A drop of her blood fell into the potion and all three in the room watched the liquid.

Slowly, the red droplet seemed to dissolve into the clear liquid, fading away. Then like a stormcloud developing in a clear sky, the potion turned an ocean blue.

"I'll be smurfed." Healer breathed, she looked up at the couple in awe. "You're going to be parents. Foxy, you're pregnant."

Awe, excitement, hope, and just a little trepidation filled the redhead in a tumultuous jumble. She and Ignacio had talked about children, though they weren't sure if they could have any, being different sorts of fey. Perhaps it was the infamous 'imps can cross with anything' myth coming into play.

The green haired male hugged his wife. Excitedly, the smurfette hugged him back squealing gleefully.

"Should I smurf Mama?" The blond asked, still looking at the blue liquid even as she sat it down on a counter.

"Yes. Smurf Mama." Foxy answered, looking up adoringly at her lifemate. The couple didn't seem to register the doctor leaving.

"Our love has created life, darling." Ignacio murmured, pulling the female in for a kiss.

They were still kissing when Mama arrived.

 **00000**

 **26) Tears**

In her sleep, Seer could see. Her mind supplied her with the concept of colors, though she couldn't actually say for sure if these were truly colors or just her subconscious interpretation of them.

Sleep was also when she got most of what she considered her work done. Her inner eye tracked the threads of fate. She could look at how these threads wove into the threads of others. Test how a pull here, a movement there affected the whole of the tapestry of fate.

She didn't actually make changes, that would come during her waking hours. She had to be subtle. So subtle. A few words here, tricking somesmurf to be in the right place at the right time. Even allowing something bad to happen in order for a better situation to arise.

The amount of power she held in her hands made her uncomfortable at times. She could fall into the trap of being vindictive (Fancy certainly deserved it), or in believing she knew the best for whomever she was looking at at the time.

No, usually she'd ask questions, show up unannounced and spend some time with anyone who'd needed to make a choice. Getting them on the subject she'd seen was often enough to know what they wanted. And then she only intervened to keep away an impending disaster.

Giving Engie the idea to survey the high hill just by the village with Excavette was one example. It led to the inventor making a system of runoff points that kept the village from being flooded.

There was always that shadow though. It was a tangle of fate threads that was murky and ever changing. But it was dark. So dark. She never saw all of the village's threads coming out of the dark time.

It meant that in the nebulous future, they'd suffer a disaster. She wasn't sure when, but the paths to that dark tangle always crept ever closer. She tried to detangle it, make sense of it. But there were far too many factors. A pull here and one set of smurfettes passed away, but movement on another thread and an entirely different set died.

There had to be some way where she could keep them all alive. Even if it was her alone that died, it would be worth it.

She was never able to see her own thread. She guessed that it was some cosmic rule for seers. The more she intertwined her life with others, the more murky those threads became, as if her own thread was made of some unfathomable substance that blocked her sight entirely.

Seer had slowly been running along each thread, seeing what adjustments would help, if any. Tonight was Fancy's night.

Where the oracle considered Savvy's thread to be an orange, like the glow of the setting sun; Fancy's thread was like ice, a cold blue that seemed to bite at her as she studied the strand.

Her thread and Windy's were intertwined, loosely woven showing a strong friendship. She wondered what would happen if the two stopped being friends.

Pulling the two threads apart, she studied the changes as she detangled the two. The threads around seemed to glow softly as they changed.

Overall, the village was better. Windy's thread entangled itself tightly with Cashmere. The oracle looked at the two threads, surprised. She never expected those two to become lovers.

Fancy's thread dulled and frayed. The female didn't fare so well without her best friend. None of the other threads crossed with hers, let alone intertwined. It wasn't surprising. Fancy had few true friends due to her attitude.

The thread severed a short distance away from the dark tangle. She looked at the end, stared not at the thread, but into it.

"They all hate me." Fancy's voice whispered into her mind, sounding more desperate than she'd ever heard. "I don't want to smurf anymore." The oracle's hands felt numb, a sensation of warmth flowing over them. She smelled blood.

Seer dropped the thread as if it'd burned her. It wasn't the most gruesome death she'd seen through looking, but it was almost intimate in the way that vision had played out. She looked at the dark tangle. So many of her sisters lost. Windy and Cashmere didn't make it through the disaster.

She stepped back to what she considered the 'moment of time', where the threads began as they stretched out into the future. There, she willed the changes she'd made to undo themselves and viewed the current state of the village's fate. She studied Fancy's thread unaltered.

Just before the dark tangle, Windy's line severed. The oracle frowned. She looked into the thread again.

"Please smurf back." The weather smurfette begged. The sky was lightening, bringing terror instead of hope. Windy heard the cell door open, letting in the elven guards. The smurfette trembled as they took her by the arms, almost carrying her towards a large crowd situated in front of the device that would be her end. It was a large metal structure that held a wicked blade aloft, below was a small semicircular opening in the area to catch the blade. In front of the device was a basket.

"You are lucky, little smurf. The Queen is being merciful today. This device is quick and mostly painless." The guard to her left murmured as they led her up to the guillotine. Windy, for once, said nothing.

The vision seemed to jump, the scene shifting rapidly to the blond resting on her knees with her neck settled into the half circle. She shook with fear, closing her eyes tightly.

The blade came down with a sound of metal sliding against metal. It landed with a clunk and the crowd cheered.

Seer pulled herself away from the thread, away from the vision. She had to figure out a way to save Windy. She glared at the tangle, her anger rising. She had to find a way to save them all.

She looked at the murky tangle again, trying to decipher some meaning from the various threads. She tried to look into the threads as the darkness took over, but couldn't start any visions. It frustrated her. She'd never experienced anything like it. And what was even more frustrating, occasionally it seemed like she was blocked from even looking at the threads beyond the tangle.

She had no teacher, everything she'd ever learned about her abilities she'd figured out through trial and error. She wished she had a hint, had some sort of explanation.

The oracle sighed, picking up Fancy's thread and pulled her and Windy's threads apart again. What if she nudged someone to help the pompous smurfette? But who? Savvy was her first choice, she picked up the thread and moved it to cross with the cold blue of Fancy's strand.

Both strands ended at a similar point. Blast it all. Not bothering to look at them, she pulled Savvy away. Healer then. She crossed the threads, scowling as the same thing happened. She tried Mama, then Cookie, then Merry. Each time it ended in the egotistical smurfette apparently killing both herself and her would-be savior. She tried combinations, Savvy and Mama. Mighty and Healer.

"How on earth did that prissy smurfette manage to smurf Mighty?" Seer growled aloud when the second try showed the same outcome. She moved to the event, then saw something strange.

It was a strand of dark thread, unlike any she was familiar with. She looked at it, the thread came almost sideways along the flow of the other threads, only appearing shortly before the event that killed the three smurfettes.

The oracle picked up the thread and looked into it.

"Naughty little diviner." A voice purred into her head. Pain lanced through her and the blind smurfette gasped in confusion. "You wish to see what's coming? You want to know what's in store for you and your little wretched sisters?" The voice became more shrill as it spoke, though Seer wasn't able to quite place it as male or female.

She was pulled into a vision, looking down on the village as though hovering above the area. Like most of her dreams, there was no color, though this was much more detailed than she'd ever experienced.

The rumbling started. It was quiet at first, then rose to something terrible. The side of the high hill slid downward, the ground churning itself into a dark river that engulfed everything in it's path. Rocks and the few shrubs that dotted that side of the hill were occasionally seen amongst the mud as it hit the first part of the village. There were smurfettes fleeing, but she couldn't make out who was running.

Most of their houses looked like rocks, but they were nowhere near as sturdy. The mud pushed and crushed the buildings, sweeping away everything in a surging cascade of black and grey. As fast as Speedy could run through the village, the landslide flowed and devoured the houses and smurfs that were fleeing for their lives. About half of the village was caught in the flow as it followed the slope.

Once it was over, the pain spiked in her mind. Seer screamed.

She woke up, sobbing with the memories of the disaster and the pain in her skull. She cried, keening at the horror.

Questions, exclamations, protests all jumbled into her mind. Her head ached and she clutched at it, burying her face into the covers.

She still hadn't calmed down when Savvy came to see why she'd missed breakfast. The bookish smurfette was shocked to find the oracle's face tear streaked and hair a mess.

Seer tearfully opened her arms and the older female crossed the room to hug her. The bespectacled smurfette could only hold her while she cried into her shoulder.

 **00000**

 **36) Precious Treasure**

It was sometime before dawn when Healer was awoken by a knocking at her door. Throwing on her doctor's coat, the smurfette headed to answer her door. The only reason she was disturbed at night was a medical need.

Seer was behind the door, tapping cane in hand. "Good morning, Healer. Midwife things must you gather, on this day we'll smurf a precious treasure."

"Foxy's smurfed into labor!" The blond cried, rushing to gather the needed items.

The oracle giggled, brushing her hand through her snow-white lock of hair. "Not yet, but I smurfed it would be nice, to have early warning and not come back here thrice."

The doctor slowed, looking at the precog. "You're smurfing me to pack carefully. Is something smurfing to happen?"

"If I say what I see, your smurfs change and it will no longer be. My inner sight then smurfs murky." Her sightless eyes looked directly at Healer and the blond shifted uneasily. "Trust me."

The doctor packed, making sure to bring things that she would have likely left behind in her haste had she been called. By the time she was ready, Ignacio had burst into the clinic.

"Foxy's gone into labor!" The imp cried, not knowing he was echoing the blond from an hour earlier. He lead the way, the trio walking back to the stone looking house that he shared with Foxy. They had to play the pregnancy by ear and it had taken a year. If this was normal or because of the child's hybrid nature, none of the smurfs could tell.

The couple had gathered information on pregnancy, childbirth, and information on newborns. Imps gestation was variable, they'd learned. The fey race was notorious for interbreeding with different races, adding to their naturally occurring variable appearances. Some were even half-human, blending into human society along the fringes.

Mama and Cookie had been born, but their mother hadn't written down information on childbirth. It was likely due to the need to impart other information, culturally important information about their homeland, culture, customs, and history. When she left to try and find her lifemate, the older smurfette had been in the middle of writing an anatomy book, that may have led into information about maternity. But Wanderer had never returned, even though she said she would only be gone a decade at most.

They arrived, entering quickly. Resting on the bed, Foxy had changed into a loose nightgown. She was reading over a book, eyes darting over the page, and looked up as the group entered.

"I'll smurf now, to get Mama and Savvy too, they will be of use to you." Seer turned and left, her cane clicking against the wood before her hand felt for the door and she pulled it shut.

"Six years and I still get surprised by her." The imp said wryly.

Foxy giggled. "She still smurfs us all and we've smurfed her for over a century."

"How are you smurfing?" Healer started setting up her implements, pulling out her trusty stethoscope and hanging it around her neck.

"Oh I'm smurfy so far. The contractions aren't that bad. But from what I've smurfed from the books, they'll start getting more intense soon." The redhead rubbed her swollen belly. She smiled at Ignacio as he moved to her side.

By the time Mama and Savvy arrived with Seer, active labor had begun. The redheaded smurfette experienced three minutes of intense contractions before she finally gave in and asked for a pain relieving potion.

The doctor was beginning to worry. The wily smurfette complained of the urge to push already, but she wasn't dilated enough.

"Really, Foxy, don't smurf yet." Healer said worriedly.

"Smurf that to my stomach." The redhead growled. Ignacio wiped his love's brow with a cloth.

The blond checked her patient again and her eyes widened. She felt a tiny foot. "Oh smurf, the baby's breech. Mama, can you smurf out the text, I need the section on smurfing breech births."

The elder flipped to the page, holding the book so the physician could read. "Let's smurf if we can get that other foot out then."

She waited until the next contraction was over before she started trying to manipulate the child. Foxy was glad she had a pain potion in her, feeling the movement she was sure would have brought pain to her without it.

Finally the blond let out a relieved sigh. "Thank smurfness. Two little feet. You can start smurfing now."

With each contraction the smurfette pushed, slowly bringing forth her child. Gently, Healer assisted her. With one last push, the blue baby was born.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced and after a moment, the child started to cry.

Foxy's eyes teared up at the sound. Soon a little bundle of blankets was placed in her arms. "Happy Smurfday, my baby."

After the afterbirth came out and the blond gave them one last checkup, she started to clean and repack her things. "Congratulations you two. She's a very smurfy little smurfling."

The baby was a slightly darker shade of blue than her mother, bald (mama assured her the hair would grow in before her first word ceremony), and her ears were slightly pointed.

"So what do we call her until she gets her name?" Ignacio asked. While he didn't particularly like it, the smurfs had their own culture that he'd been adopted into.

"Baby works. She's the only baby in the village after all."

The others eventually left after making sure the new parents were going to be fine.

Savvy once again walked with her best friend, finally she had to ask the question that was on her mind. "Seer, you smurfed me I'd be vital to the birth. Did something change?"

The blind smurfette smiled. "If you'll resmurf exactly what I said, then you'll know you'll be smurfed elsewhere instead."

The bespectacled female tilted her head. "Elsewhere. But we have Healer or Mama or even Fauna to smurf out with births. I've never been very smurfy at healing."

"What you say is smurfly true, but there will come a time when there will only be you." The oracle closed her eyes, wishing that what she saw wouldn't come to pass. She would try her best to alter the course, but almost all of the paths she saw entered that dark tangle.

"Only me? I'll be smurfed with some female who's in labor all alone?" Her tone began to get panicked.

"You'll be able to smurf all the mother will require. But it will be a trial by fire." The black haired smurfette laughed at the bittersweet feeling.

Savvy took that to mean she'd pull through just fine. But better to be on the safe side. She planned to read everything she could on pregnancy and childbirth.


	4. 80, 25, 39, 16, and 57

**A/N: I've moved this story over to the Mature rating because I couldn't resist putting in adult scenes. X3**

 ****Scene 57 has explicit sex (M/F); 25 is kinda close too (again M/F)****

 **100 Scenes Challenge: 80, 25, 39, 16, and 57**

 **80) Words**

Baby was different, that was certain. The smurfettes of the village watched the child develop normally physically, but there were things that were just... off about the hybrid child. Most attributed the oddities to the mixed blood, others speculated.

It worried Foxy. Baby was happy and healthy, but when the smurfette hugged her daughter there was no reaction. The child sat there as though the hug were no different from being carried. The redhead remembered the youngest of her sisters. Even at a young age they hugged back, some even going so far as to snuggle into the older female hugging them.

The mother watched her child play with a set of wooden blocks. The little smurfling placed them carefully into a neat orderly row, picking the matching hearts that lined one side of each block to face in the same direction. This was how the wily smurfette knew the child was intelligent. The little one seemed to recognize patterns with ease.

But her first word ceremony had been a disaster. The moonlight had lit the child up, but she sat there. Mama had never seen anything like it. The village elder poured over the books left by her own mother, but there was no mention of a first word ceremony not producing a word. It wasn't like the child was mute, she cried when hurt or hungry or overtired. She laughed and giggled when she was happy.

Mama adopted a wait-and-see approach. Perhaps the next month's full moon would spur the child into the world of language. Foxy had high hopes that they'd just mis-timed the event.

Her hopes were dashed the next month. By the fourth time they tried it was clear that there was something wrong. Baby had taken to watching them expectantly while sitting on the mushroom in the moonlight. As if something was supposed to occur with them. They tried a total of seven times before finally giving up. Perhaps Baby just wasn't meant to talk.

Eventually their attention turned to allowing the child to enjoy life as she was. Her second birthday was coming up and the village was excited in preparation for the event. Most would make the child something for her birthday which meant a huge influx of toys to litter the floor.

Foxy roused one evening, unsure why she'd awoken. Baby still wasn't sleeping all the way through the night, another oddity, but she only woke once in the night for some warm milk. Glancing at the clock she noted it was too early for the smurfling to be up. A mood struck her and she climbed out of bed to check on the child, her cot was just behind a small privacy screen.

Baby wasn't in bed. Worried, the redhead started her search of the house. Worry turned to panic when she saw the front door open.

"Iggy!" The witty smurfette cried in a panic. "Baby's gone!" She rushed outside, trying to locate her daughter.

The imp leapt from the bed, jolted awake once he'd processed his wife's words. He grabbed a lantern from it's hook and joined his mate outside. Both parents called out for their child, trying to locate the little smurfling. Around them, lights went on in houses as their cries awoke the other smurfettes. Speedy ran to get Mama, her nightgown billowing.

The shouts carried through the village, awakening those still slumbering in a wave. Savvy burst into Seer's house, startling the oracle from her trance.

"Baby's missing!" The bookworm cried.

"I hadn't..." The black haired female started. She cursed herself internally. Too caught up in trying to solve the dark tangle, she'd let the smaller troubles work themselves out. She hadn't even bothered to look at any recent events in the past few days.

Feeling guilty, the blind female stood. "I know how to find her, but I won't be able to walk. Find Mighty, she can carry me." She listened as her friend rushed from the house, neglecting to close the door. Breathing deeply, Seer focused on looking at the past. Her eyes couldn't see anything but darkness, which meant that the colored threads she 'saw' were not there by sight. It was strange and confusing to use her ability like this. Her sisters (indeed most living things) were orbs of light, their thread of fate trailing off into the past as they chose their path. If she tried to focus on the future instead of the past things became horribly chaotic. The threads of probability spread out like spiderwebs from an individual, and the possibilities of interactions and other things meant she usually only perceived a writhing mass of fates.

The future sight was far more orderly within the astral realm.

Tonight she only needed the past though. She could follow that thread to find the child. The thumping of feet grew steadily in volume and she watched the glowing orbs of orange and lavender approach her. Without a word Mighty scooped her up bridal style, ready to go.

"Take me to Foxy's, that's where I need to start." She felt the rush of air and jar of heavy footfalls as they ran towards the house. Already the oracle could see the trail of light pink leading away from the house. She pointed and Mighty ran, avoiding the physical obstacles in their path. From the sounds of running feet they weren't alone, most of the village following.

From nearby Fauna's voice came. "This is the way to the First Word clearing!"

Foxy ran faster, sure now about just where her daughter was heading. Speedy followed at her heels, measuring her pace with the young mother. They arrived only moments ahead of the crowd.

Baby made an annoyed sound as she tried to climb on top of the mushroom. At the commotion the smurfling turned and saw the crowd of smurfs entering the clearing. She grinned and redoubled her efforts to get on top of the fungus.

A hush fell over the crowd. Ignacio glanced at Foxy and the pair walked up to the mushroom. The imp scooped up his daughter and sat her on the cap. Then the moon shown down.

Baby squealed in delight and shook her hands, open palms facing out at chest level. It was something she did whenever she was really excited. She looked up at the night sky, delighted. Something stirred within her.

"Stars!" The child cried. Relief washed over the bushy haired female and she hugged her husband. Apparently satisfied with her single word, Baby scooted her legs around and dropped to the ground.

The crowd rippled with excitement over the belated word.

"Maybe she'll be an astrologer." Spooky guessed.

"Or an Astronomer." Savvy grinned, already planning on which books to show the child.

"She could be the star of her own routine!" Tumblette exclaimed. "Shooting for the stars with each stupendous performance!"

"A navigator." Middy smiled as she nudged Marina.

"Now girls," Mama began before the guesses could carry on and delve into arguments. "Baby will follow her heart, like any smurf. But for now I think it's time we smurfed back to bed." At that the crowd headed out, Foxy picking up her child.

"Whatever words you smurf, wherever your heart leads, I just hope you'll be happy, Baby." The redhead murmured so that only she, Iggy, and Baby could hear.

Baby didn't acknowledge her, staring up at the night sky.

 **00000**

 **25) Trouble Lurking**

Fancy's house was partially dedicated to her craft, much like the other artisans in the village. To Seer, this meant that she had to be careful not to trip over rearranged furniture or random objects in the floor once she got in the house. The oracle rapped on the door, trusty tapping cane in hand.

"Coming!" The fashionista's light soprano echoed as footsteps neared the door. "You've just smurfed in time-" The friendly greeting was stopped as the blond opened the door and saw who it was. Why would the village wierdo be on her doorstep? "Hello Seer. What smurfs you here?" The smurfette asked cordially.

"I'm afraid nothing as smurfy as new attire, I need to smurf with you on matters most dire." Subtle wouldn't work on Fancy. At least, her opening would allow Seer entry into the other female's home.

A sense of dread pricked at the back of the designer's mind. Seer was strange, but her words always held weight. Even Mama and Cookie heeded the oracle's advice. She smiled nervously until she remembered her sister's lack of sight.

"I see. Smurf in, please." The blond stepped aside to let the other female in.

Tapping her stick against the floor to check for obstacles, she made her way towards where she remembered the table was. It was still there and she felt her way into a chair. Moments later, she heard her sister sit down.

Without preamble, the oracle began. "Fancy if you do not smurf your ways, it will mean the end of all our days."

The fashionista narrowed her eyes. "What exactly do you smurf, change my ways?" She'd been far kinder about her criticism ever since she'd been beaten bloody by Vio- Mighty.

"You are still the most selfish smurfette I know. Why do you smurf the others avoid you so?" Even though Seer was blind, her gaze was piercing.

Fancy glared back, even though her guest couldn't see. "I've smurfed my best to be kinder. What smurfs you the right to come here and accuse me of-"

Seer cut her off. "It isn't lightly that I smurf you out. Or without reason, have no doubt. What I have seen..." She trailed off, looking haunted.

"And just what have you smurfed?" The blond asked impatiently.

The blind female refocused herself. "It's been enough to smurf me to my core. That's for sure." She paused for a beat, then continued. "There will come a time when you have to smurf between perceived danger to yoursmurf and the wellbeing of one you hold dear. Choose her. Weather the storm. Not only will the two of you be stronger friends for it, but the village will be spared a calamity of such proportions..." She took a shuddering breath. "Let's just smurf it will be bad. So many will be lost. Smurfed."

The fashionista was silent as she processed the warning. After a few minutes she leaned back in her chair. "You're smurfing that if I don't take a risk to save one of my friends some of the village will smurf." Then she scowled. "And what exactly does that smurf for me?"

Seer couldn't help the anger that welled up within her. "Aside from assuring the smurf of half of the village?" She snapped. "Windy will die. Cashmere will die. YOU will die." In her anger she was unaware that she'd tapped into some of her power. Her eyes glowed as she pointed accusingly at her host.

Fancy shrank back further against the chair. In that moment the smurfette realized just why the others held the oracle's words as truth. She looked terrifying, as though she saw to the fashionista's core and found her lacking. What's more, she looked as though she had the power to actually do something to her.

"Tell me what to smurf." The blond murmured, resigned.

"Give of yoursmurf to save a friend. It will be hard, but smurfy in the end." She'd come up with that before this meeting, it was easier to keep up the rhyming.

"No." The fashionista leaned forward and slapped her hand against the table, making her guest jump. "You're going to smurf me exactly what I should be smurfing. These vagaries are too unsmurfy."

The dark haired smurfette closed her eyes, sadness on her face. "I'm sorry for asking this of you. ...In a few days time you will smurf a Prince in the forest. He will capture you and Windy. If you do not agree to his demands Windy will be smurfed."

"And his demands?" Fancy prompted.

"He'll want you. To..." The oracle colored. "To smurf you."

The blond leaned back again, absorbing the revelation. "Does he look unsmurfy?"

The question caught Seer off guard. "What? No. He's an elven prince, I've never heard of faeries looking unsmurfy."

An elf prince! The fashionista's mind started thinking of possibilities. "Just how will that be unsmurfy then? A Prince? It smurfs like a dream come true!" Could she convince the male to marry her? Princess Fancy sounded rather nice. And then… Queen Fancy!

Astounded, the blind smurfette blinked. She'd thought that Fancy would fight against her suggested fate. The vision showed that her thread had frayed after the experience, but she'd assumed it was because had went unwillingly into the ordeal. So why had the smurfette before her suffered trauma?

"After your time with him, your suffer for some smurf. I smurfed it was because you didn't want to be... be smurfed by him." Seer finally answered.

The blond huffed. "I want to smurf what I'm in for. Are you able to see what smurfs me?"

"It is difficult to see while awake." The oracle nodded slowly. "Give me time, I don't smurf how long this will take." She started to breathe slowly through her nose, concentrating on the ticking of a nearby clock. She wasn't aware exactly how long it took to enter into her power fully, but she was aware immediately when she did. The starlit expanse of probability was there before her, threads aligned like the keys of a piano and stretching into the dark tangle she feared. She found Fancy's thread followed it.

The ice blue line now sallied forth intertwining tightly with a dark purple thread that she was sure was the Prince's. Afterward the fashionista's thread frayed and weakened. She followed the line with her sight, it made it out of tangle and slowly healed. It even twined loosely and tightly with other threads. Friends, a lover… It seemed like the smurfette would do well.

The tangle remained. She hadn't changed anything aside from saving Windy. She'd have to address that tonight. For now, she looked closely at the thread where it wound with the Prince.

She felt thrumming between her legs, pleasure coming in waves and need spiking into something all consuming.

"Please, I need... Just smurf me!" She heard Fancy cry. A chuckle was her answer.

"Now, now. You agreed to my terms. I'll please myself with you soon enough." The Prince's silken voice seemed to inflame her more. "I'll have you utterly." Breath tickled her ear and she shuddered. "Completely."

A sudden slap across the backs of her thighs jolted Seer completely out of the trance she was in. She cried out, panting. It took her a short while before she realized that the strike was part of the vision and nothing that happened to her real body.

The fashionista studied the smurfette before her. "Well?"

"It's too much..." The oracle tried to shake off the feelings she'd experienced. "I experience things as smurfed by who I look at." She realized her mistake in admitting that seconds after she'd spoken. She'd never admitted as much to any of the others, even Savvy.

Fancy folded her arms, lifting her chin into the air. "If you're smurfing for pity I'm the last smurfette you'll get it from. You are asking me to smurf that, the least you can do is smurf through it vicariously. Did you smurf out what I asked?"

Seer swallowed. "No." With a troubled expression, she tried to enter the trance again. After finding herself before the threads again, she took a breath and looked into the tight twist of purple and blue again.

"Drink." The Prince lifted Fancy's chin up and a cup was pressed to her lips. She whimpered, recognizing the smell. The muscles in her neck twitched as she considered turning her head. But the smell lured, beckoned. She found herself swallowing, relishing the liquid heat suffused with something else.

"Good little pet." The elf murmured. "I have a treat for you." Through the haze of the potion she felt his shaft press against her entrance.

"Oh yes!" She cried as he entered her with one swift thrust, the euphoria of the drug mingling with the ecstasy of the coupling. He began a swift, rough pace that jarred her entire body.

Seer found herself unable to pull away. It was like liquid pillows in her veins, a gentle, blissful feeling that pushed away any discomfort. All that was left was the pleasure, centered on where they were joined. Small jolts entered into the symphony that coursed through her body as the elf lavished attention on first one breast then the other. Suddenly she could take no more, pushed over the edge into an explosion of feeling that left her gasping for breath.

Fancy shifted uncomfortably. It was twice now that she'd seen her dark haired guest become aroused. This time she seemed to have gone all the way to the end of things. Well, at least she'd apparently enjoy herself in the future if she did what this soothsayer wanted.

The blind female roused herself out of her stupor. Addictive potions. So the Prince would drug the blond. Would she still go through with it if she knew? Even to save Windy? Did it even matter since the village wasn't saved after all? Normally Seer had time to work things through, weigh the best options. She was sure the fashionista wouldn't wait. She wanted answers now.

The oracle made a judgement call. "You fall in love with him and he smurfs your heart." She lied.

The blond laughed. "Well, he must be pretty smurfy to enrapture me so quickly. Forewarned is foresmurfed. I'll do what you smurf, Seer." What harm would a dalliance, with a prince no less, do if it would save her only friend? And saving the village, ha! She'd be the hero of the day. Maybe her sisters would then recognize her as something more than a bully.

"Thank you." Seer said sincerely. "Please, don't smurf about my abilities to the others. They may... view it as unsmurfy."

"Oh, you don't have to smurf yourself about that." The fashionista grinned predatorily. "It's much better to finally have a little something that might make you smurf some respect." She felt satisfaction when the oracle winced. "Now, if we're smurf here, I'm expecting Windy."

She watched as the blind smurfette tapped her way back to the door and left.

 **00000**

 **39) Dreams**

Moonflower held the charcoal stick in her hand, slowly finishing a crude drawing. Careful thought it was remarkable, given the younger smurfette's lack of eyesight. While the glasses wearing brunette could relate a little to the struggles of being visually impaired, the pluck of the blind smurfling still surprised her daily.

"That's a really good smurf, Moonflower!" The eldest exclaimed.

The dark haired female wrinkled her nose. "I just wish he would talk to me."

"Huh?" Careful blurted, dumbfounded.

"He's my brother. I smurf him every night when I'm asleep. But I yell and smurf and he doesn't even look at me. He smurfs off on adventures instead of looking at the strings."

"Um… well it is just a dream." The eldest smurfling was at a loss.

Moonflower looked up at her older sister, almost as though she could actually see her face. "No. He's dreaming. He needs to wake up."

"Um…" The bespectacled female shifted uncomfortably. "Do you know how to smurf him up?"

The blind smurfling sighed, laying down the stick of charcoal. "No. Not yet. I need to smurf to Mama now."

Careful waited until her younger sister had stood, then took her by the hand to lead her to Mama's house. "I'm sure you'll smurf out what you need to know. You're a smart smurfette."

Moonflower let herself be led, staying quiet. Sometimes it was annoying how the older smurflings ignored her or took what she said to be part of an overactive imagination. They were starting to take her seriously. She was able to find lost toys for them, but what impressed them the most was her prediction of the flood.

Her mind wandered back to the little male smurfling she kept seeing in her dreams. She was sure he was her brother. Maybe the stork had dropped him somewhere by accident?

The blind smurfling waited until the pleasantries were over and Careful had left before she focused on the glowing point that was Mama Smurfette. "I saw him again, Mama. He still doesn't smurf to me."

Sorceress took her adopted daughter by the hands and knelt in front of her. "He'll learn in time, my little one. Then perhaps we'll find out where he is."

"Then he needs to wake up soon." Moonflower huffed impatiently. "If I could see his string I could pluck on it or smurf it back to where he is."

"Pluck it?" Mama tried to keep the alarm from her voice.

The smurfling hummed 'mm-hm'. "Pansy let me try smurfling her string. She smurfed it felt like I made her heart all tingly. I think it would smurf him up if I could see his string. But he's like me."

Mama looked sadly at the dark haired child, recalling the few lines written about oracles.

 _Among our people, there are those that can see into the future. Oracles are born perhaps once or twice in a generation, sometimes as many as three or as few as none. They have hard lives. Some smurfs mock them, thinking them mad. Others rely on them too heavily. They are in constant danger of being kidnapped by outsiders due to their abilities. I wish now that I had spoken more with FortuneTeller, then perhaps I could have written more about them._

While the mage couldn't teach her anything about her abilities, she planned on coaching her on how to put her gift to use. Above all, she needed to keep her daughter safe. Keeping most of her abilities a secret from outsiders seemed like the best course of action. Mama took a breath. "So how where your dreams last night, Moonflower?"

 **00000**

 **16) Questioning**

Wonderer looked at the broken gems adorning the awning of the entrance to her homeland. She'd never seen them shattered like this. In all her hundred and eighty seven years of living, those five gems had glowed with an ethereal magic. Perfectly cut, perfectly placed. They served as an anchor to the pocket realm that housed the smurfish race. Her people.

The open doors only showed a slight recess in the stone wall. There was no gateway, no view into the open greenery of Entry Park. She looked at the half of the fire ruby on the ground. With the entry way shattered, how could any smurf get into the realm? How could any get out for that matter? The smurfette rubbed her chin. Above the cracked gems was the most disconcerting thing. An etching in the stone that read simply: _Cursed Land._

She didn't dare touch anything. If something was cursed, it'd take at least a mage to start sorting things out. Thanks to her sharp memory, she'd begun training as a historian before she found her love for adventure. At least… her memory extended to everything but directions it seemed. She was supposed to have been back here a month ago, per Chronicler's instructions.

She really should've taken that left turn at that waterfall.

Perhaps being late was a good thing this time, however. Whatever had befallen her homeland, she'd missed it by at most four months (if it had happened right after she'd left). It was annoying though, that she couldn't get in. Were they working to fix things from the inside?

"Thank smurfness! I thought I was the only one!" The voice echoed around the chamber and the smurfette jumped. She turned, seeing a male smurf clad in yellow pants and a cap, usual sunshine mountain colors, with the straps of what was likely a backpack on his back. From his full red colored beard, he was likely around three or four hundred years old.

"Only one?" Wonderer questioned after the statement sank in.

"Indeed!" The male answered. "I've been smurfing here for two months, hoping some of the traveling types would return. I was starting to worry I was the only smurf left."

Disbelief seized her. Surely he was pulling her leg. The gems only opened the way in and out so far as she knew. "What are you smurfing? I'm no mage." Annoyance was clear in her voice.

He blinked, eyes turning sad behind his half-moon spectacles. "I have an elf friend near here, he's a powerful mage. Something… desmurfed the realm from the inside out. There's no more Smurfland. All the smurfs inside… they're gone." He sagged against the wall of the chamber as though admitting the information took a lot out of him.

The information sliced into Wonderer's heart. "Please smurf me you're one of the pranksters from Sunshine. Please. This isn't smurfy in the slightest."

"My name's Adventurer Smurf." The male started quietly, as though being overheard was dangerous. "I don't smurf pranks, especially not those kind."

The purple clad female sank to the ground. Her family. Her friends. Even the smurfs she didn't particularly get along with. All gone. "Oh…" Was all she could manage before starting to weep.

Arms wrapped around her and she curled into the smurf's embrace. Adventurer's voice shook with emotion. "I tried not to smurf about it. Kept smurfing myself that maybe Glennodad was wrong. I keep hoping…" He sniffed. "He's made pocket smurfs like that before though. He knew. The look he smurfed me…"

The male lost his voice and both smurfs cried. Wonderer couldn't tell how long it was until her sobs had died down to hiccups. She was thirsty and her face felt puffy. The purple clad female held on until the red bearded male had settled down to shaky breaths. The two pulled back to look at each other, seeing not the messy effects of crying, but fellow smurfs in need.

"What if we're the only two left?" She queried.

He closed his eyes against the pain. "There has to be other smurfs. We're not the only ones that like to smurf around the world, I'm smurf of it." Blue eyes opened again. "But either way. We'll have to smurf lives that would live up to the name smurf."

She smiled. "My name's Wonderer. I'm from Lavender Cove." The female glanced sadly at the entry. "Perhaps I should smurf I was from Lavender Cove."

"I was from the Sunshine Mountains." The male confirmed her guess. The land had general areas arranged in a rough circle with Entry Park in the center and the Sapphire Sea surrounding it. Sunshine ended as cliffs to one side, giving way to Lavender Cove's sandy beaches. The Emerald Forest was beside the cove, followed by The Scarlet Jungle, Amber Fields, and Cyan Hills which completed the circle back to Sunshine.

All gone.

"Who would smurf such a thing? And why?" Wonderer asked.

"According to my friend, somesmurf far more powerful than he." Adventurer shook his head. "I've been smurfing every fey I can think of. No luck yet."

"I'll help. If we keep questioning, we're bound to smurf some answers." The purple clad female said with determination. "Maybe even…" She looked at the archway and dared to hope.

 **00000**

 **57) Sacrifice**

"I have never been so mortified in all my smurf!" Genteel exclaimed, shuddering. "It isn't proper for somesmurf to look upon a lady bathing like that! Mama you just have to smurf something!"

Around the debutante, the other smurfettes were crying out their anger and agreement. For two weeks sunbathers and those who liked to bathe or swim in the river had been startled by a peeping troll. The fey was often chased away by angry smurfettes, but he kept coming back. They never knew when the letch would start his spying.

The elder held up her hands. They really should have come to her sooner, this was an important matter. But the younger smurfettes were often headstrong and independent, thinking they could solve their problems on their own. "Now girls, calm, please. Has anysmurf tried to talk to the troll?"

Risky raised her hand, Balky made an abortive attempt then crossed her arms instead. The daredevil spoke up. "I smurfed him that most of us didn't like an audience. He smurfed that it was his territory and he could watch if he wanted. 'Not like I'm tleckins yas, bluebell.'" She finished in a fair approximation of the troll's voice.

"Balky?" Mama prompted.

The stubborn female huffed a breath. "I didn'a so much as talk te tha brute as I smurfed 'im in tha head with a rock."

The reaction of the crowd varied from Risky's guffaws to Spooky hiding a smile behind her fan. Mama sighed. She started to berate the Scottish smurfette, but Seer stepped forward.

"Violence will not make the troll leave us be. There is only one way that I forsee." The blind female held her tapping cane lightly in front of her. She waited.

"Well, smurf it out, lass!" Balky snapped after the silence began to stretch.

"I have to speak with him. Alone. Any other way will just smurf wrong." The oracle announced calmly.

"You can't smurf to him by yourself, who knows what that lech could do!" Savvy gasped.

Mama looked at her dark haired daughter with concern. "Are you smurftain you'll be safe?"

"Very." Seer smiled. "Tomorrow morn is the best. That's when I'll put all this to rest."

The blind female listened as the group dispersed. Footfalls closed in. Likely Savvy or Mama.

"Are you sure you have to smurf this alone?" It was her sister.

Seer turned towards the eldest's voice. "Yes. ...And having evesmurfers will ruin any progress I make. Just trust me. Please."

The bespectacled female sighed. "I'll try to smurf the others away too. Just be careful."

The oracle nodded. She waited until she heard the footsteps leaving before starting to move herself. Most who saw her would likely think she was heading to the little meadow where she liked to sit.

She was, but she wasn't stopping there.

Every vision told her that the troll wouldn't stop his spying unless he was killed or satisfied carnally. Killing wasn't an option. There were other smurfettes likely to strike up a relationship with the male (Risky was the most likely), but none survived exiting the dark tangle. The likelihood of them surviving was better if none of them became entangled with the troll.

She knew that to keep her sisters safe, she'd have to be the sacrifice.

From the interactions she saw in her tests viewing different smurfettes it was an incredible experience. She couldn't tell exactly what would happen, thanks to the troll's thread completely disappearing once it became entangled with hers. She wasn't used to not knowing what would happen.

It was both frightening and exciting. And after all, she knew him already vicariously. She felt justified in being selfish and enjoying it.

She looked at the lines of the past, following Genteel's until she heard the sound of running water. From there she sought out the unfamiliar past line of the troll. She peered into several mere animals until she found one she perceived as a warm sort of dark thing. The word earthy came to mind, though it wasn't the same as Excavette's line.

She took a breath and started following the line forward in time to find the troll. It was slow going through unfamiliar territory and the blind female tripped twice over small obstacles she missed with her cane. Seer supposed she should be fearful, wandering blindly as she was. Perhaps it was her gift that kept her calm.

Her cane hit a solid surface ahead of her, but the line continued through it. She reached out and felt cool ridges. Her hand gently moved around, creating a picture of a wooden door within her mind.

She knocked.

The orb that was the troll approached and she blinked away her Sight, vision becoming fully enveloped in darkness. There was a metallic click and slight breeze as the door opened. The troll let out a surprised grunt.

"How'd yas finds me, bluebell?" Asked the gruff baritone.

"I followed you." It was the truth, though she left out her supernatural ability that let her follow him some four hours after he'd left.

"Swallip." That had to be a curse of some kind, spoken so derisively. "So yous bluebells sents some mage or sommat?"

"I'm not a mage." Seer smiled. "I wanted to speak with you about your habit of watching my sisters."

She felt air in front of her face. "So theys sents a blind little doll, eh?"

"I'm blind, yes." Seer confirmed. She arched a brow. "But I managed to follow you back here with only my own senses."

The troll grunted. "Good points, doll." There was a slight thump of wood on stone. The male's tone was wary. "But yas says yas not a mage."

Most fey were wary of spellcasters. "I'm not. My senses are special though."

"Well, if yous is just here to talks about my watchins, then there ain't much to talks about. 'S my territory, my rules, doll."

The oracle tilted her head. "What do your rules say to exchanges?"

She heard him snort. "So yas gots some trinkets in them sleeves? Gonna try t'trades sommat for me t'keeps my eyes to myself?"

"Yes." She grinned, hoping she could bait the proverbial hook. "I'm sure I have something you're interested in within my clothes."

The troll chuckled. "Only one thing in yas clothes I'm interesteds in, doll."

The smurfette's smile didn't waver. "And would that be enough to keep your eyes to yourself?"

There was a moment of surprised silence. When the gruff fey answered next he spoke slowly. "Yas ons the same page as me, doll? I'm talkins about strippins those clothes off and tleckins yas."

"I'm aware. I'm blind, not naive. Would smurfing me keep you from watching my sisters?" The oracle was pleased that her voice didn't waver. Her heart had sped up and felt like a caged bird in her chest.

The gruff voice was a near growl. "Yas serious?"

She took a breath and tried to ignore the thumping against her ribcage. "I'm willing to become your lover if you stop spying on my sisters."

Large hands gripped her shoulders and she gasped. "Don't thinks I'm gonna bes all nobles and refuses yas, Doll."

"I didn't think you would." Seer couldn't help the startled yelp that escaped her when the troll scooped her up and carried her inside. She counted eight strides before she was deposited onto soft furs. His bed, she realized with a blush.

"Last chance, Doll. Yas shakins." The gruff voice was a low rumble. She clasped her hands to try to stop the trembling.

"I'm nervous… but not unwilling." The oracle added and reached towards the voice. "Can I look at you?"

"Just hows yas gonna dos that?" He countered. From the sound he had backed away.

"With my hands. I can s-form a picture in my mind by touching." The smurfette explained. She held out her hands, palms up. She knew what he looked like from her visions but the temptation was too strong to touch him in a less intimate way before giving herself completely.

He grunted and took them in his own. "I ain't much t'looks at, doll." The troll warned before lifting her hands up to his face.

The blind female's first impression was that his skin was smooth and warm. He had heavy, shaggy eyebrows on a ridge of bone above his eyes and she wondered what color the silken hair was. His nose was large and pointed, reminding her of a finch's bill. Two large teeth jutted up from his wide mouth and his jaw felt angular and square.

"I think… most would describe you as fierce." Seer murmured as her hands slid along his cheeks to feel his ears. They were long and pointed instead of round. The hair on his head was swept back, probably tied or braided.

His body shook as he chuckled. "That's the nicest I've ever heards anybody describes it, doll."

The oracle stopped at his shoulders, feeling bare skin. Her heart sped up again. She swallowed, deciding it would be best to forewarn the male. "I'm nervous because I've never been someone's lover before."

He moved slightly. "Yas tellins me yas never hads sex before?" His voice was almost a growl again. She wasn't sure how to interpret the tone.

"Never." Seer felt her face heat again. Like her sisters she'd been warned that springtime urges would be stronger once she'd taken that step. She wondered if her recent peeks into other's experiences would have had an effect on her come spring if she chose not to act this way.

"I ain't gonna hurts yas, doll." The troll rumbled. "They says trolls makes the best lovers… 'Cause we're sos fugly we gots to makes up for it somehow."

The smurfette giggled. "Should I be worried since I don't smurf you're ugly?"

"I'll shows yas, how's that, doll?" His large hand cupped the back of her head and then she felt his lips touch hers. She pushed against him. His lips parted and the blind female followed his lead, opening her mouth to him. The troll's tongue slid into her mouth. A warm sort of buzzing feeling spread from her mouth and she moved her hands from his shoulders to his chest. The sensations were more intense than her visions. This was her. This was real.

Boldly she pushed her tongue into his mouth and was rewarded with a deep rumbling sound that was half-growl, half-moan. She felt his protruding teeth on either side of her mouth and used the access to feel his other teeth out of curiosity. What she could feel seemed to be much like her own.

Seer wanted to experience him more, brushing her hands down from his chest to his stomach. His hands slid down and began to pull her shirt up. The troll pulled away and lifted off her voluminous shirt. She shivered from the exposure.

"Lemme sees everything." The growl was back. The blind female was starting to think that his growl meant he was aroused. His hands touched her sides and she inhaled sharply. He slid them down to her waistband. She pulled her tail out of the loop of her leggings and shifted so he could slide them off.

"Haw kruung Loki." The male murmured.

The oracle's brow furrowed. "What was that?"

He laughed. "I saids 'Loki's left nut' in Tusser. Yas stunnins, doll."

She blushed. "Thank you."

The troll touched her chin, lifting it. "Yous tells me if sommat even tickles the wrong way, yeah?" He growled.

"I will." Seer breathed, aware of his other hand as it slid from her knee to her side. He pulled her into another kiss and shifted forward. She felt bare skin on her legs where he should have pants. Had he taken clothes off while they were talking or answered the door with none on? A too warm brush from smooth skin on her thigh proved he was completely nude. That could only be one thing.

His hand slid up from her side, starting to knead her breasts. She whimpered, sensations pulling the sound from her involuntarily. He growled in response. Something warm wrapped around her leg and she recalled that he had a long tail that featured in almost all of the visions.

He broke the kiss and moved. Then she felt his lips surround her left nipple. When the troll began to suck Seer moaned. He switched back and forth between licking and sucking, from one side to the other, sending waves of pleasure through her like rocks thrown in a pond. She gasped, feeling out of breath.

The smurfette sensed him moving again and he left her completely. From the soft sounds heading away he was walking towards her left. Wood on wood scraped quietly. A drawer. The steps headed toward her and his heat returned. Glass clinked. A light scent became apparent.

Finally he explained what he was doing, as though he suddenly recalled she was blind. "I gots some oil. This'll helps." The growl returned. "Lays back, doll"

Her heart threatened to escape as she lowered herself down onto the furs.

"No needs to pant, doll. First I'm gonna plays a bit." His hands were slick-wet with the oil as he began in the middle of the inside of her thighs and worked his way slowly towards her center. A single digit slid down her slit. She whimpered again.

"We're workins up to that." He growled, going over her thighs and mound again. "But first, I needs a little relief."

He lifted her legs, gathering both ankles into a single hand. She compared it mentally to a sitting position, with both legs together and straight up in the air. The heat of his member slid between her thighs, not quite touching her flower. The troll moaned as he slid out and back in, just a bit closer this time.

"Oh!" Seer clutched at the fur under her as their hips met. He was working his way lower, beginning to brush her slit. The movement began to send waves of pleasure through her body. His pace increased and the heat parted her nether lips to slide along her nub. She cried out.

"Yeah doll!" The male kept up his thrusts. It felt like her body began to throb in time to stimulation. The smurfette started anticipating their hips meeting for the delicious rubbing across her center. She wanted him to push inside of her and tensed at the thought. The squeezing of her thighs seemed to spur him into increasing the pace and the bliss came in a steady current.

It spiraled and bunched, then suddenly snapped and her back arched as rode out her orgasm. Small heated droplets hit her chin, chest, and stomach as her lover found his peak. Seer wondered if the tingles she felt now were anything like having her thread plucked.

The troll sounded winded. "Didn't expects yas t'gets off on that, doll."

"I don't know what to expect." The oracle chuckled. She wiped off her chin with a finger and images replayed in her head of Risky's probability. She licked the moisture out of curiosity and made a face. It was bitter and salty.

The troll laughed. "Can't argues with that." She felt cloth on her chest and let him clean her off. He crawled to loom over her. His voice was a growl once more. "Now doll, let's plays sommore."

He pressed his lips to hers and she kissed him eagerly. Her hands were free to roam and she felt down his chest to his flat stomach. Then she explored his back. It was an expanse of smooth skin. It was a pity his tail was too far away.

The tips of his fingers glided over her nipples and she whimpered into his mouth. The troll growled in response and slid his tail teasingly up her leg. Seer pulled away to gasp and the male began to kiss her chin and neck, heading towards her chest.

He chuckled just before his tongue took over for his fingertips. One hand caressed her side, squeezing gently then trailing down. Anticipation quickened her pulse as her lover lazily traced a path to her slit. A single digit slid from the top of her mound to inside of her. He pushed fully in and pulled out, repeating the movement until the smurfette arched her back at the spike in pleasure.

"Let's trys two." He growled, sliding a second finger inside. The slight stretching feeling made the oracle suck in a breath. He stopped moving his hand. "Yas good?"

She bucked her hips, "Keep smurfing!" It occurred to her after that she could have been less demanding. Then the slow thrusts restarted and all thought fled as she exclaimed wordlessly. She grabbed at the furs under her, grasping and letting go only to clench them again.

His growl was pleased. "If yas gonna starts screamin, I likes hearin my name. Brum."

She panted the question after a hazy moment of collecting her thoughts. "Your... name is… is Brum?"

"Yeah, Doll." Brum growled, increasing the pace with his hand. "Lemme hears it."

Seer cried out wordlessly, forgetting everything but the pleasure building for a dozen quick breaths. Then, "Brum!"

He made a sound between a hum and a growl. The troll kissed down her thigh, still working his hand. "Again." He demanded, breath tickling her mound.

It was hard to focus with the coil tightening. "Brum!" The oracle managed. Warm and wet slid over her button.

"Ah! Brum!" Then he started to suck.

It was too much. Everything built and crashed all at once. The smurfette rose and fell as she shattered while screaming his name.

She wasn't sure how long it was before she was able to speak. "That was… Oh Brum."

The troll sucked in a breath. "Just… Gettins yas ready, Doll." He rumbled. She felt the heat as his body covered hers. She felt his weight shift to one arm while his free hand lifted her chin again. They kissed again. His tail brushed along her side, curling around to tease the top of her mound. The female lifted her hips wantonly. When she whimpered in need he obliged, tail dipping between her folds to rub her slowly. Her hum of appreciation turned into a moan.

He pulled away and she felt his breath on her ear. "Just relaxes, Doll." His tail kept up it's rubbing and he shifted to place his heat at her entrance.

She turned her head and pressed her lips to his skin. He kissed her as his shaft pushed inside. Her first thought was that he was bigger than what she'd experienced earlier. He rocked inside, pushing in and pulling back out in small increments to use her natural lubricant.

Brum broke the kiss, gasping. "Great Loki, so tight." Still, the troll kept working his way in until their hips pressed together.

She felt filled completely. She tensed and gasped as the sensations increased to borderline pain. She gripped his shoulders. He'd have to move, surely. "Wait!"

"Yas good, Doll?" His voice was strained. He stopped moving his tail.

"I don't know… I don't think you can move without it hurting." Seer was tempted to tap into her power, she wanted to watch her lover's orb float there in the expanse of darkness.

He scoffed. "Yas coulds just squeeze like yas dids and I'd probably gets my kruung." He hummed thoughtfully. "I'm gonna rolls us over."

Though she was forewarned the smurfette still gasped as her equilibrium told her of the movement. He grabbed her hips and she was spun from lying to a more upright position. The movement shifted him inside of her, but it didn't hurt like she expected.

He let her go. "Now. Yous ins control. Yas can moves or not." He rumbled.

Instead of moving she squeezed again. There was less discomfort now. What surprised her was Brum's moan. She blushed, feeling the heat in her cheeks. "You can feel it when I smurf that?"

"Yous so tight I can feels yas breathe." The troll growled.

The oracle shifted her weight experimentally. The slight movement had them both reacting, her moan and his growl. Becoming more confident, she lifted slightly off of him. She winced when the discomfort returned. Slowly she eased back down.

"Trys this." The troll gripped her hips again and coaxed her through a rocking motion. It was less painful. Seer took over the slow movement and her lover began to slowly rub her nipples. Pleasure began to override all the pain and she quickened her pace.

His tail coiled around hers. "Aw yeah, Doll!"

"Oh Brum." She moaned. She was climbing again, no longer worried about anything but the union of their bodies and the delicious friction they generated. She grabbed for purchase on his broad chest and took hold of his shoulders, pulling herself forward before rocking back.

"Keeps it up!" The male growled, then followed with his guttural native tongue. He reached between them to rub her pearl with his thumb.

"Ah! Brum!" The added stimulation almost made the smurfette lose her pacing entirely. Instinct alone spurred her onward, physically chasing the precipice. She faltered.

Her lover gripped her hips again, this time aiding her. They worked in unison matching the rapid movement that slid him back and forth. Seer was pushed to the edge first, calling out his name as her body shuddered. The troll came with a snarl, hips bucking as he followed behind her.

She lay down on top of him, trying to catch her breath. She tried not to think of her responsibilities, of what might happen now. She nuzzled Brum's chest.

"What yas name, doll?" The male asked.

"Seer." She mumbled sleepily.

"That's a stupids name fer a blind little bluebell." He scoffed.

The oracle chuckled tiredly then murmured. "I like the irony."


End file.
